Meddling Kids Origins: The Funky Phantom
by Ellis97
Summary: Now for the next installment in the origin story arc! When brothers, Augie Anderson and Skip Gilroy and their friend, April Stewart sneak into an old mansion, they release the ghost of an American patriot who died inside of an old grandfather clock. They end up stuck with him and little do they realize, that he will be the one person who brings them together.
1. Meet the Muddlemore's

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for the next installment in the Meddling Kids origin arc. Next up is, none other than the Funky Phantom! Get ready to learn the origins of our favorite American patriot who talks like Snagglepuss.**

 **But first...a little song!**

 **Sing along if you know the words!**

 **We were cold and soaking wet and lost out in a storm**

 **We went inside a spooky house just hoping to get warm**

 **The dusty clock said half past six,**

 **We knew that it was wrong**

 **When we set the hands to twelve the clock began to gong**

 **We found a friend, friend, friend in the Funky Phantom**

 **He'll pop right in just when you need him most**

 **And Boo will too, and you can't do without 'em**

 **That cat and that Funky Phantom ghost**

 **IT'S FUNKY PHANTOM TIME!**

 **So without further ado, on with the show.**

* * *

Our story opens 200 years into the past where we see a nice mansion on a beautiful hill in a homestead called "Muddlemore Manor".

The manor was quiet as the sun starts to rise.

Inside, a man and his beautiful, Crimson haired wife were sound asleep on their bed.

Their sleeping was interrupted by the rooster cock-a-doodle-dooing.

Thanks to the rooster's crowing, the man started to wake up. He smiled over at his beautiful peacefully sleeping wife.

"Amelia" he whispered softly as he gently shook her "Amelia wake up, wake sideways even"

His wife stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"Morning, Jonathan." She smiled as she looked up at her husband.

"Morning honey" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Another day is waiting for us, dear." Amelia said as they got up.

"Come on, let's wake up the girls" said Jonathan "They can't spend their whole day snoozing, slumbering even"

"Right" Amelia nodded. "I'll go prepare breakfast while you wake the girls."

Jonathan nodded as they went their separate ways.

First, he walked over to Sarah's room. She was the oldest and the tomboy of the triplets. She always acted real tough and almost never showed any signs of softness, but her father knew better.

Jonathan walked into Sarah's room to wake her up.

"Come on, Sarah dear." Jonathan shook his eldest daughter. "Time to wake up, rise and shine!"

Sarah grunted in her sleep and scrunched her eyes.

"Come on honey" he gently shook her "Time to get up"

There was a groan before his daughter finally opened her eyes.

"Morning dad" she said groggily.

"Morning, Sarah." Her father said. "Time to wake up. You've got a full day ahead of you."

"Yes sir" Sarah said as she started to get out of bed.

Jonathan then went over to Maggie's bedroom. She was the valley girl of the group and the second born after Sarah by about twelve seconds. She was very vain about herself and would always consider her to be the most beautiful person in the world.

"Maggie" Jonathan said softly as he shook her gently "Wake up. Wake up, rise and shine even"

Maggie turned to the other side and kept sleeping.

"Now come on, dear." Jonathan kept shaking his daughter gently. "You got a whole day ahead of you, young lady."

"Daddy" she groaned "I need my beauty sleep if I want to stay pretty"

"Sorry, dear." Jonathan replied. "But you've got a full day ahead of you."

"Okay dad" said Sarah as she got up "But don't I look like the most beautiful girl in the whole world?"

"You are always beautiful in daddy's eyes, honey." Jonathan gave his daughter a kiss in the forehead before leaving to wake up the youngest.

He walked over to Jeanette's room. She was the shy one and the youngest by three minutes. Jeanette's time was spent reading, writing and painting. She was a very talented young woman though people rarely saw her work. The only person who ever saw her drawings was Jonathan and the only animal was the family cat, Boo. Jeanette loved Boo like her own. She'd tell him everything.

"Jeanette" Jonathan softly whispered as he shook her "Jeanette. Wake up baby doll. Wake up"

Jeanette groaned and stretched her arms and yawned before opening her eyes.

"Good morning daddy" said as she saw her father's smile.

"Morning, honey." Jonathan replied. "Time to wake up. You've got a full day ahead."

Jeanette jumped into her father's arms and hugged him.

"Yes daddy" she smiled.

"Aww" Jonathan said as he looked at her beautiful eyes "You're such a darling little cutie pie, Jeanette. I love you"

Jeanette and her father then hugged lovingly.

"I love you too, daddy" she said as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

Soon, the Muddledore family gathered in the dining room where Amelia had finished preparing breakfast.

"Isn't this such a wonderful day?" Amelia asked her relatives "Another sunny day in the colonies with my wonderful husband and my dear little girls"

"It is" Jonathan agreed "Wonderful, jubilant even"

"And it's such a nice day outside" said Jeanette "Why don't we all have a picnic outside?"

"That sounds like a good idea, sis." Maggie remarked.

"It does sound lovely dear" Amelia added "It is such a wonderful, sunny day and I would love to do an outdoor family activity"

"Heavens to Pocahontas" said Jonathan "That would be good, a pleasure even"

"Can Boo come along, too?" Jeanette asked her parents "Please"

"Now honey" said Jonathan "I don't think-"

"Please" Jeanette said as she batted her eyelashes and made puppy dog eyes.

Jonathan sighed and then nodded. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jeanette cheered "Boo, Boo, here kitty kitty"

There was a meow before the cat revealed itself.

"Hi baby!" Jeanette gushed as she held out her arms.

"Meow." Boo replied as he purred in Jeanette's arms.

"Guess what, Boo?" she asked him as she rubbed her nose against Boo's "We're going on a picnic today. Would you like to come?"

"Meow." Boo nodded.

Later that afternoon, the entire Muddlemore family walked onto their favorite hill to have their picnic.

"It sure is a nice day today." Amelia remarked as they walked towards the hill.

"It sure is" said Mudsy "It's so peaceful and nice. Nothing like spending the whole day with my lovely wife, Amelia and my three little girls"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So come on" said Amelia "Let's all enjoy this lovely picnic"

The Muddlemore's had a lot of fun on their picnic together; they ate, they played games and went to skip stones over on the nearby river. One big happy family.

Later that night, they had just finished eating and had decided to go out on the porch and look at the stars together.

"This sure is a nice evening out." Amelia remarked as they looked at the stars above.

secs ago"Yeah" said Jonathan "It's beautiful, lovely even"

"And it's a nice, quiet night" Amelia added "Nothing could ruin this lovely family moment"

"I'd so myself, Amelia my love" Jonathan agreed.

"Look at all those beautiful stars" Jeanette sighed "How romantic"

Her sisters nodded and sighed in agreement as Boo purred in her arms. It was a peaceful night and the mood was relaxing.

Little did they realize that everything would soon change rapidly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Isn't it wonderful and romantic? We have met Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore and his wonderful family. However, there's more than to meets the eye. This is the colonial times, a seriously messed up and sad historical era, because as I said, the Muddlemore's don't know that their happy, peaceful life is about to be shattered...possibly forever.**


	2. The Revolution Begins

The peaceful, simple days didn't last long in the colonies. Around the time the Muddlemore's had their picnic, the British had imposed taxes on tea and paper, while ignoring the colonist's requests to be represented in Parliament in London, causing dissent in the colonies. That's called "taxation without representation" and it's not fair.

A few months after the Tea Act was passed, colonists in Boston dressed up as Native American's, raided ships in the harbor and dumped tons of tea chests into the waters.

By early 1774, fighting had broken out in the colonies as the colonists sought to reject the authority of the King and establish a new government that fits their needs.

Unfortunately, soldiers from Britain had been coming to the colonies from left and right trying to take out any colonist who had lived there and any loyalist who crossed the king. On board ships, many people had been getting plagued and died before they could make it to land, many black people had been taken from their families and sold to slavery and free thinkers weren't doing any better.

As for the Muddlemore's, they had to lay low and hide in their home whenever redcoats were attacking. They were all frightened and a little scared to go outside because of the redcoats, so they seldom went out into town except to the market for food. Anytime one of the adults went outside, the other one had to stay inside with the girls. Things weren't easy for colonists since the Boston Tea Party had begun and everyone rebelled against King George III.

That morning, Amelia went to the market accompanied by Boo, leaving Jonathan to look after the girls at home.

"Daddy, I wanna go outside and play" said Maggie.

"Me too" Sarah pouted "I don't want to stay in here all day"

"Sorry girls" Jonathan said "But you know the rules; no going outside when it's this risky. You know those redcoats are out there and the bell tower could make two signal lights at any moment, don't you know"

"Daddy's right" Jeanette nodded "Mama and Boo are out there right now, and papa doesn't want us to be in danger, so we have to stay inside"

"Why thank you, Jeanette my love" Jonathan kissed Jeanette's forehead.

"Suck up" Sarah folded her arms.

Outside, Amelia and Boo were on their way back to the manor. Along the way, the passed by a trio of redcoats rounding up a man suspecting of passing intelligence to the rebels led by Lieutenant General George Washington.

"Redcoats" she whispered "Come on Boo, let's hide until they go away and it's safe for us to pass"

"Meow" Boo whispered.

As they were speaking, the man was pleading his innocence to the redcoats.

"Please, you've got to believe me!" The man pleaded.

"Rubbish!" The sergeant retorted. "We have evidence of your involvement in the plot against the King!"

Just then, a rock was thrown towards the redcoats.

"Hey lobsters!" One of the defiant citizens armed with rocks moved towards the redcoats. "Why can't you pick on someone your own size?"

The other citizens shouted in agreement and started throwing things at the redcoats as well.

"Oh my god" Amelia whispered from her hiding place "Look Boo! Those rebels are standing up to those redcoats. That is so brave of them"

Boo nodded.

It was then that one of the redcoats managed to aim his weapon towards the sky and fired it as a signal of their need for backup.

Hearing more redcoats coming, Amelia said, "Let's get out of here before this turns ugly, Boo."

Boo nodded in agreement.

As more redcoats arrived at the scene to restore order, no one saw Amelia and Boo leaving.

After sneaking away for a while, they had finally made it back to the manor, safe and sound, but petrified.

Jonathan went over to open the door and was relieved to see his wife and Boo with their groceries.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" he said as he approached her "Amelia, my darling you're alright"

"Yeah, we sure are, dear" Amelia nodded as she panted. "We saw the townspeople starting a riot when a band of redcoats tried to detain a man."

"Heavens to Dr. Ben Franklin" Jonathan gasped "This riot has gotten scarier, don't you know"

"Indeed, dear" Amelia agreed.

"What're we gonna do?" Jonathan asked Amelia "More redcoats could be out there and attack more colonists. They might even hurt the girls, we can't risk that"

"So what do we do about it?" Amelia asked Jonathan "We can't hide forever and we can't risk losing Maggie, Sarah or Jeanette"

Jonathan thought for a while.

"I have no idea" he replied "But we really need to find a way to go into town without attracting any unwanted attention"

"Maybe we should tell the girls?" asked Amelia "It could encourage them to stay inside all safe and warm"

Jonathan nodded. "I guess that's the only way for it to work."

"Girls" Amelia shouted "Come here, please"

The girls came downstairs to their parents.

"Mom, dad" Sarah raised an eyebrow "What's going on here?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Jeanette asked, looking somewhat fearful.

"No" Jonathan shook his head. "We need to speak to you on something important."

The girls sat down to hear what their folks had to say.

"What's going on, papa?" Jeanette asked her father.

"Well" Jonathan said with utmost seriousness "You're mother was in town earlier today and she saw something..."

Jonathan turned to Amelia, who took a deep breath before replying.

"A band of redcoats were arresting a man and a mob of angry citizens took matters into their own hands." Amelia said. "They threw items at the soldiers and a riot broke out."

Jeanette gasped and put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my god" said Sarah "That's horrible"

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Maggie.

"We need you girls to stay safe at home." Amelia said. "Your father and I can't risk us attracting too much attention if we all go into town together."

The triplets looked at each other and nodded understandingly.

"That's our girls" Jonathan smiled.

Amelia then hugged the girls and started kissing their heads a million times each.

"Good girls" Amelia smiled as she kissed her daughters each in the forehead.

"I hope we've made the right choice" Jonathan thought to himself "I would hate to see the girls die, despise it even"

"So what are we doing now?" Maggie asked.

"We are going to have to do some quiet indoor activities until there are no more redcoats" Jonathan said "I'll have to keep watch on you three"

The triplets nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner" said Amelia.

As Amelia went to the kitchen to make dinner, Jonathan went to the living room and sat in the armchair to read the newspaper.

As for the girls, they went upstairs to their room to play some quiet indoor activities.

Reading the newspaper, Jonathan noted that there has been an increase in dissent against the King.

Since the rebellion against the king, word got out that the king had been sending more and more soldiers to take colonists and beat them up or worse.

"Hold on to my horses" he exclaimed "This got hairier don't you know"

Just then, Jonathan read another article saying that General Washington has been rumored to be starting a revolution against the British to free the colonies and for Liberty, freedom and integration for everyone in them.

"Hmmm..." He thought to himself as he read the article.

"Jonathan" Amelia called out "Can you get the girls? Dinner is ready"

"Sure thing, Amelia" Jonathan said as he got up from his chair.

Putting the paper on the coffee table, Jonathan made his way to the stairs.

"Maggie! Sarah! Jeanette!" He called out. "Dinner's ready!"

A minute went by before Jeanette replied, "Coming, Daddy!"

The girls came downstairs to have dinner with their folks and sat at the table.

Meanwhile, at the local British Army detachment across town, the redcoats were questioning the prisoners.

"So, you colonists have dared to question the ways of the king?" asked one of the redcoats.

"Yes" said a rebel "Because what the king is doing to all of us is wrong! People shouldn't pay taxes for everything, black people shouldn't be sold to slavery and we should have independence in this world! The king is an idiot and if you think what he's doing to us is right, you're sadly mistaken"

"Huh, so I've heard" The redcoat in charge snorted.

"You rebels know anything about this conspiracy to overthrow the King's authority?" Another redcoat asked.

"We'll never talk!" A second rebel replied defiantly. "We don't know anything, but we'll gladly take part in it."

"Oh really?" the redcoat in charge seemed like he had heard enough before ordering the other redcoats "Send these rebels to the interrogation cells below and use your powers of persuasion to loosen their tongues!"

"Yes, major!" One of the redcoats saluted before they get down to work.

The soldiers grabbed the rebels and started to take them down to the interrogation room, where they would be tortured.

"Keep this up and I'll make it to lieutenant colonel" the head solider thought evilly.

The major then got down to doing some paperwork after making the sinister thought.

"Dear King George III" he wrote on the paper "We have found more rebels in the colonies and we have captured and are going to take care of them. We will conquer all thirteen colonies or my name isn't Jeff Iverson"

After writing the letter, he thought. "Once I get more information on the conspiracy, His Majesty will sure reward me dearly!"

As he was writing the letter and made the thought, you can hear cries of torture coming from the interrogation room.

It was then that one of the redcoats burst into the room with an excited look on his face.

"Major Iverson, sir!" The redcoat reported. "We've got some information His Majesty sure will like to hear about."

"Oh, is that so, corporal?" Iverson asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me about it."

The corporal wasted no time telling him the information he extracted from one of the prisoners and Iverson nodded in approval when he finished.

"Excellent work, Corporal Jacobson" Iverson said. "I'll put a good word forward for you for your upcoming promotion to sergeant and His Majesty will sure be happy to hear about this."

"Thank you sir" Jacobson saluted.

"Now bring them in" Iverson demanded.

"Right away, sir" Jacobson turned and returned to work.

Jacobson and the other soldiers brought in the handcuffed and beat up rebels and threw them down to the feet of Iverson.

"Bout time, too" he smirked "So spit it out. What do you know? No tricks or else!"

The soldiers pointed their guns right at the rebels.

"Okay, okay" the first rebel quivered with fear "We'll talk"

"Good" Iverson grinned "So tell me. What do you know?"

The rebels told the redcoats about this one manor in town that was used as a hideout and was a meeting place between Washington and several high-ranking figures involved in the conspiracy.

"So, Washington has a resistance, eh?" asked Iverson "Perfect. You know, if you had just cooperated before, you wouldn't have been tortured so much. But then again, I would have killed out anyway"

"What do we do with these rebels, sir?" One of the redcoats asked.

Iverson thought for a while before replying, "Send them to the holding cells. We'll place them on the noose at dawn!"

"You got it" said the soldiers as they took the rebels away.

After the rebels got taken, Iverson gathered up the other soldiers to make his announcement on the attack.

"Alright men, listen up!" Iverson said "As you all have known by now, there's this manor across town that is serving as a secret meeting place between high-level figures involved in the plot to overthrow His Majesty's government. You know we can't allow that to take place, do we?"

"No, sir" The redcoats replied loud and clear.

"Right" Iverson nodded as he pulled out a map of the area where the manor in question is located and continued. "So I want you all to group up into squads. Each squad will keep a sharp eye on the manor while hiding in the nearby woods in rotation for every eight hours. If you see any suspicious activity coming out from the manor or recognize any high-ranking rebel member in the perimeter, signal us and we'll move in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" The redcoats nodded.

"Good." Iverson said. "Each squad will be under the command of a sergeant or a crown sergeant and..."

As Iverson continued on, we zoomed in towards the map Iverson was using with the manor in question circled. From the top view, the circled manor appeared to be the Muddlemore Manor.

* * *

Author's Note:

It looks like the war begun between England and the colonies, and it would seem that


	3. Close Encounters of the Red Coats

That night, Amelia took the girls upstairs to tuck them into bed. First, she went into Sarah's room.

"Now get some sleep, baby" she said to her daughter "You'll need your strength"

"Mother, I don't want to stay inside all day" Sarah pouted "I want to go outside and play"

"I know baby" said Amelia "But your father and I have to protect you and your sisters from those redcoats. If we lost any of you, I don't know what I'd do"

Sarah sighed but nodded understandingly.

"Remember baby, you are a strong little girl, which means have to take care of me, your sisters and your father" Amelia said as she looked into her daughter's somewhat glassy eyes.

"Yes, mother." Sarah nodded and yawned.

Amelia tucked her in "Goodnight Sarah, I love you"

"Goodnight, Mommy." Sarah replied as her mother kissed her goodnight.

Amelia left Sarah's room and went over to Maggie's room, where the little ginger was done putting on her nightgown.

As Maggie put on her nightgown, she yawned.

"Sleepy time Maggie" said Amelia "Get into bed"

"I'm not sleepy, mama" Maggie said groggily "I wanna stay up longer"

"Margret Ann Muddlemore" Amelia told her "You know it's past your bedtime. Now go on, into bed"

Maggie sighed and nodded as she climbed onto her bed.

As her mother tucked her in, Maggie added, "I sure wish we can play outside again soon, Mom."

"I know sweetie" Amelia sighed "Your father and I don't like to do these types of things to you or your sisters, but we only do it because we love you, and if we lost you...I don't know what I would do"

Maggie nodded as she yawned.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Amelia kissed her in the forehead. "Sleep well!"

"Goodnight mama" Maggie said as she fell asleep.

Finally, Amelia went over to Jeanette's room, where she was gently rocking Boo side to side and singing to him, something she had done since he was a kitten.

"Close your eyes, everything's alright. I am here to hold you, I won't let you go" she sang to Boo "Lay your head, let me calm your fears. You are safe forever. I'll always be here. I know this pain locked deep in your heart, you feel like you're lost, all alone. But just when it seems, it's hard to believe, the promise of love leads you home. When the rain falls, lift up your eyes, there's a rainbow just standing by and the colors will light up the sky, bringing hope to your heart and guide your way through the dark where you'll find me...always with you"

Boo meowed and purred. The little cat then fell asleep in Jeanette's arms.

"Awww..." Jeanette sighed as she cradled Boo in her arms.

"Jeanette" said Amelia "It's time for bed"

"Shhh" Jeanette whispered to her mother.

"I know, honey." Amelia whispered back. "Boo is sleeping, and you should be, too."

"Yes mama, but I have to tuck Boo in first" Jeanette whispered "He'll be cold without me to sleep beside him in case he gets scared"

"Sure." Amelia nodded. "But make it quick."

Jeanette gently carried the sleeping cat, carefully placed him onto his side of the bed and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams, Boo" Jeanette whispered as she kissed him goodnight "See momma? I'm a momma too?"

Amelia nodded and smiled as her daughter climbed onto her bed.

"Mama, why is this happening?" asked Jeanette.

"Why is what happening, dear?" Amelia asked her daughter.

"Why is what you've witnessed earlier this afternoon happening, Mom?" Jeanette asked.

"You mean the riot in town?" Amelia asked.

"That's right." Jeanette nodded.

"Well, King George thinks people should do everything his way and he thinks anybody who disagrees with him should be killed and destroyed" Amelia explained "He has sent his men to come to this new land and take over the colonies and destroy all colonists, which means we won't have the independence we want"

"I see." Jeanette nodded before yawning.

"Anyways, time to get a good night's rest, dear." Amelia said as she tucked her daughter in.

"Good night mama" said Jeanette "I love you"

"Love you too, sweetie." Amelia replied as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

Amelia then walked over to her bedroom, where Jonathan was on their bed thinking of something he had been pondering for a while now.

"Jonathan honey" she said to her husband as she put on her nightgown "Are you coming to bed?"

"Sure, Amelia my dear" said Jonathan "I'm just thinking about something..."

"About what?" asked Amelia.

Jonathan sighed and turned to his wife as she joined him on the bed before replying.

"Earlier today, I was reading the paper and I read an article about Washington starting a revolution army" he responded.

"An army?" asked Amelia.

"Yes" Jonathan said "They say he's going to use it to fight the British and help us win independence and fight for our freedom and I was considering joining"

Amelia seemed shocked when he made the last remark. "But why, Jonathan?"

"I don't know my love" said Jonathan "I just have this feeling, epiphany even"

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia.

"I want us to live in a peaceful world" said Jonathan "A world where we can be together no matter what race, religion or skin color. I want to help start a land of freedom and diversity. A world without bigotry or slavery. A free country, even"

"But you're not really going to join are you?" Amelia asked as she held Jonathan's hand "You promised you'd never leave me or the girls"

Jonathan thought for a while. "I prefer to keep that promise, but I've got this feeling that I might have to join the fight."

"No Jonathan" Amelia held his hand and looked at him with glassy eyes "I might lose you and I can't lose you. We'll survive this, together...as a family"

Jonathan sighed and nodded. "I suppose so."

"I love you, Jonathan" Amelia hugged him.

"I love you too, dear." Jonathan kissed her before they turn in for the night.

Amelia fell asleep, while Jonathan held her in his arms. He had thoughts about his choice; should he stay with his family? Or should he go to war? He shook his head and decided to stay with his family.

He then fell asleep with Amelia in his arms.

The very next morning, the Muddlemore's woke up and started to get ready for the day.

They went through the usual morning routine, getting the girls up and having breakfast.

As Jonathan prepares to get the newspaper, there was a knock on the door.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" he said "Who could that be?"

"We'll soon find out, dear." Amelia replied as they walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing two redcoats on the other side.

"Redcoats!" Jonathan shouted as he slammed the door and locked it right on the spot.

"Now relax, sir." One of the redcoats shouted from the other end. "We just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Questions?" Amelia asked. "What questions?"

"You'll find out if you open the door." The second redcoat replied.

"What about if you don't shoot us first?" Jonathan suggested.

The two redcoats looked at each other and shrugged.

"Very well" said one of the redcoats "But no tricks! Because if you try to lie your way out of this, we will be back here with more soldiers"

Jonathan and Amelia looked at each other and opened the door.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" Jonathan asked as he wrapped his arms securely around Amelia.

"We just want to ask if you and any occupants of this manor have seen any suspicious activity lately?" The first redcoat asked. "You know, any activity related to the plot to overthrow His Majesty's rule in British North America, sir."

Amelia and Jonathan nervously looked at each other. They couldn't risk any of their friends or loved ones being hurt.

"No" Amelia shook her head "We haven't seen anything, sir"

One of the redcoats raised an eyebrow but didn't respond, while the second redcoat looked into the manor before nodding.

"Very well." The second redcoat nodded. "That's all. Have a nice day!"

The two redcoats then left without another word.

"Heavens to Cornstalk's tribe" said Jonathan "That was pretty weird, don't you know?"

"Indeed, Jonathan." Amelia agreed. "I guess that was a close call."

The two couple walked over to the kitchen, where the triplets were waiting for their breakfast to be served.

"Who was at the door?" Maggie asked as Amelia started serving breakfast.

"No one, dear" Amelia quickly replied "Nobody. Probably just some ding dong ditchers"

"Oh, okay." Maggie said before everyone dug in.

"You know, girls" said Jonathan "I love you very, very much"

The girls nodded their heads understandingly.

"I know I may not win the father of the year award, but I hope you three know that I try to give you and your mother everything you want...everything you need" Jonathan finished.

The girls all nodded.

"We love you, Dad." Jeanette said.

Jonathan was proud to be a father and husband, but he was also scared to leave them. What if he never came back? What if they got attacked?

The close-call with the redcoats earlier reminded him of what he was thinking about the night before.

"'Maybe I should go to war" he thought "I mean, I want to fight for this nation and make my wish of us living in a free country come true, but I promised I'd never leave Amelia and the girls"

It was a really difficult decision for him to make.

"Papa" said Jeanette.

"Yes Jeanette?" Jonathan turned around to his youngest daughter.

"Promise you won't leave us, papa" she innocently smiled at him "Promise"

Jonathan sighed before nodding.

"I won't, dear." He reassured her.

"Thank you, papa" Jeanette hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

Jonathan nodded and smiled, but a shadow formed beneath his eyes after that.

"Uh, dad?" Sarah gulped.

"Yes, Sarah?" Jonathan asked.

"The window" she said in a squeaky voice.

Jonathan turned towards the nearby window. From a distance, he can make out a few redcoats keeping an eye on the manor.

"There are redcoats watching us!" He whispered urgently.

"Oh my." Amelia gasped. "Are we in trouble?"

"I hope not." Jonathan replied.

Jeanette clinged onto Sarah's arms in fear of what could happen.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked.

Jonathan looked around and thought for a while before coming up with an idea.

"There's a secret passageway in the basement that can lead us to the nearest rebel headquarters." He said. "We can escape the manor through that passageway in case those redcoats make a move."

"Come on" said Amelia "Before those redcoats find us"

Everyone else nodded as they moved to the basement.

Inside the basement, Jonathan directed them to a bookshelf and lifted a book out, revealing a dark passageway.

"Hurry!" Jonathan said as Amelia lit a candle. "You girls follow Mommy! Boo and I will be right behind you!"

The triplets nodded and followed their mother into the passageway.

In the same time, one of the redcoats watching the manor said, "Sergeant, I'm seeing some suspicious activity coming from the manor!"

"That family must be discussing plans to take part in the rebellion." The sergeant replied. "Send in the troops and grab them!"

"Right, sergeant!" The redcoats nodded before charging towards the manor.

They soon entered the manor, only to find the place empty.

"Empty!" One of the redcoats exclaimed. "I thought there was a family of five living here, sarge!"

"They must've escaped through the backdoor!" The sergeant said. "Lance Corporal Jackson, go fetch the squad watching the backdoor! Everyone else search the manor!"

"Yes, sergeant!" The redcoats replied before getting down to work.

A squad of redcoats first went to the basement to search the area. As they searched the area, neither of them noticed a bookshelf closing behind them.

Watching the redcoats through the bookshelf gaps, Jonathan silently sighed in relief.

"Let's go, Boo." Jonathan whispered to the cat. "Go catch up with mommy and the girls."

Boo nodded as they took off.

Jonathan carried Boo in his arms as they started making their way to Amelia and the girls.

It didn't take long for them to find Amelia and the triplets, and after what seemed like hours of walking, they reached the local rebel headquarters.

"There's headquarters" said Amelia "Come on, girls"

Amelia and the girls ran with all their might and went right inside of the resistance headquarters.

Jonathan and Boo followed shortly after, where they were greeted by several other people part of the resistance.

"Wow" said Maggie.

"Extraordinary even" Jonathan added.

Sure enough, there were many people in the resistance. Almost as far as their eyes could see.

One of them saw the Muddledores and went over to greet them.

It was a man wearing a general's outfit.

"Heavens to Dr. Franklin" said Jonathan "You're General Washington"

"That I am" said Washington "Welcome to the resistance, newcomers. We fight for freedom and the end of King George's tyranny"

"It's an honour, General." Jonathan said as he shook Washington's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you too, sir" said Washington "And I assume those four are with you?"

"That's right" Jonathan nodded "This is my wife Amelia and our three baby girls; Sarah, Maggie and Jeanette"

A pleasure meeting you, General." Amelia offered her hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Washington tipped his hat "I assume that you folks have probably just had some encounters with redcoats"

"Indeed" said Jonathan "It was scary, petrifying even. They think we are in cahoots with you two, but we are not. We just met you, don't you know"

"Now the troops are after us and pursuing us as we speak" Amelia added "They're going to kill us. You've gotta help us"

"Not to worry, my dear lady." Washington said before gesturing towards a group of other women and children. "You've came to the right place. You see those other women and children over there?"

"Yes, General." Amelia nodded.

"You four will be staying with them" said Washington "That's where children and women sleep here in the rebellion"

"And what can I be of any assistance, General?" Jonathan asked.

"Well sir, I was actually going to ask you to join us" said Washington "Join our army in our patriotic fight against the British. Fight for a free country and for equal and civil rights"

Jonathan blinked when the general made the remark. Join them?

"Me? Join the army?" asked Jonathan "I made a promise to my wife and that's I promise I will keep"

You can be rest assured that your family will be in safe hands." Washington said.

"But what if something terrible happens to me?" Jonathan asked. "I've promised my family not to leave them."

"Not all of us make it, Jonathan" said Washington "But in case you don't make it, you will have to let your family know how much you love them and want them to live each day of their lives to the fullest. When we go to war, we leave the people we love, but we also fight for them"

Jonathan looked unsure "Still...I don't know"

He turned and saw his family looking at him eagerly. He did not know what to do. Should he turn Washington down or should he go to war?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that the redcoats are attacking, Jonathan will have to go to war! But can he leave his family? Stay tuned.**


	4. Going to War

Jonathan was still not sure what to decide as he looked at both Washington and his family.

"So, what's it going to be?" asked Washington "We don't have all the time in the world"

Jonathan turned to his wife and daughters and sighed.

"Hold on a minute, general" he said.

Jonathan walked over to his family to consult with them.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Maggie "Why did Mr. Washington want to see you?"

Jonathan sighed before making his reply.

"It's not easy to explain, Maggie." He said. "General Washington wants Daddy to join his army to liberate the thirteen colonies from the redcoats."

"He wants you to go to war?" asked Amelia.

Jonathan nodded his head.

"After all, we can't just stand by and let those redcoats make our lives more miserable." He admitted. "Even if that means that I will have to break my promise in not leaving you and the girls, dear."

"So you're going to join the army?" asked Amelia.

"That's why I want to speak to you and the girls, dear." Jonathan said. "To get your input on the matter."

"What do you mean, daddy?" Jeanette asked as she cradled Boo in her arms.

"Daddy wants our advice on what he should do, dear." Amelia explained. "Should we release him on his promise to let him join the army to fight the redcoats or should we put our foots down and ask him to stay with us."

"So what do you think I should do, Amelia?" Jonathan asked.

Amelia thought for a while before finally replying.

"I think you should join, Jonathan." Amelia said.

The girls' mouths opened up in shock at what their mother had said.

"Heavens to Dr. Ben Franklin" said Jonathan "You want to me to join? But why?"

"As you mentioned earlier, dear." Amelia sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It doesn't help much if we just stand by and watch the redcoats ruining things here and it's not fair for other men taking part in the fight if you're staying with us."

"It's not?" asked Jonathan.

"No it's not" Amelia shook her head "You have to help them so we can gain civil rights and a new fair world"

"Well why should it just be men?" Sarah raised her fist "That's discrimination!"

"Oh Sarah, when are you going to stop being a tomboy?" asked Maggie.

"When we women get equal rights" Sarah answered "That's when"

"Very well then, dear." Jonathan nodded. "But in case I don't see you and the girls again, I just want you all to know that I will love you always and to take good care of yourselves."

"But papa, you can't leave" Jeanette said as tears started to fall out of her eyes "I'll never see you again. I don't want you to leave. I love you"

"I'm sorry, Jeanette." Jonathan sighed as he hugged his daughter. "But your mother's right. I have to go fight the good fight for your futures and put an end to the redcoats controlling us."

"Suck it up, Ettey" Sarah told her sister, trying to fight back tears "Daddy is leaving and there's nothing we can do about it! You're just going to have to face facts or so help me I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll..."

She didn't finish her sentence, as she soon started crying herself and Jonathan went to comfort her.

"There, there" he said as he gently stroked her red hair.

"We'll miss you, Daddy." Maggie said as she snuggled up to her father with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh Maggie" Jonathan said as he cuddled her "I'll miss you too, every second even"

Maggie nodded as her father gently stroked her hair.

"Jonathan..." Amelia sadly whispered.

Jonathan turned to her and gave her a long embrace.

"I know...dear..." He sniffed as he struggled to hold back tears. "I'll surely miss you. The happiest moments of my live were the moments I've spent with you and the girls."

"Okay" Amelia sadly whispered "If this is what you have to do, I understand. But I just want you to know one thing. Even if you don't make it or come back, I believe in you"

Jonathan nodded slowly.

Amelia wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck and sobbed over his shoulder.

Jonathan silently patted her back as they shared what could be his last embrace with her.

"I love you Amelia" he said as he stroked her beautiful red hair and looked into her glassy blue eyes "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Jonathan." Amelia sobbed.

A few minutes went by before they broke the embrace. Then, Jonathan went over to Washington.

"I agree to join the Continental Army, general." He said.

"I'm glad you've agreed, Muddlemore" said Washington "Now let's get you suited up into uniform"

Jonathan nodded as he is led away.

After a few minutes, Jonathan came out wearing a blue colonial style jacket, a gold colored vest, beige knickers, black boots, a white ascot and a big black colonial tricorn hat.

"Now you're ready for fighting the good fight, Muddledore." Washington nodded.

"Indeed I am" Jonathan saluted "I am ready to go to war, battle even"

"I'm happy to hear, Lieutenant Muddledore." Washington said. "Welcome to the First Delaware Regiment!"

"Congratulations daddy" Jeanette said as she and the rest of the family went to congradulate her father "You're going to contribute to bringing us to freedom"

"And you're going to be a hero too" Maggie added.

Jonathan nodded his thanks.

"Well" he said "I guess this is it"

"Farewell, daddy." Maggie said.

"Help fight for our freedom!" Amelia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will Amelia" said Jonathan "I will"

"And will you come back, papa?" Jeanette asked her father.

Jonathan sighed.

"I can't guarantee that, dear." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I'll try."

Jeanette "Goodbye papa. I love you"

"I love you, too." Jonathan said as he prepares to join the regiment with Washington.

"Jonathan wait" Amelia said as he went off to join the war.

"What is it Amelia?" he asked.

"Take this with you" Amelia said as she untied her heart shaped locket and handed it to her husband "It'll be something for you to remember us by"

Seeing the locket, Jonathan nodded. "I sure will."

Amelia wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck and they kissed like they would never see each other again.

After the kiss, Jonathan made his way to join Washington and the other recruited soldiers.

Amelia and the girls made sad smiles as they watched the main provider of their family go to war to fight for freedom, civil rights, apple pie (okay, maybe not that), the soon-to-be made flag and his family.

Jonathan was marching when he heard someone purring on his shoulder.

He turned around and he saw that it was Boo.

"Odds bodkins" he said "Boo? What're you doing here? Go back to your mother and sisters"

"Meow." Boo replied as he shook his head.

Boo leaped off of Jonathan and went back to Amelia and the girls.

"Naughty Boo" Jeanette said as she picked Boo up and waved her finger at him "Don't ever run off like that again"

"Meow." Boo said.

"Now don't leave us again" said Sarah "You had us worried"

"Meow." Boo sighed.

"Uh, sis" said Maggie "Boo looks like he wants to join papa in the war"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

"Are you sure you want to join daddy, Boo?" Jeanette asked.

"Meow." Boo nodded.

"Maybe you should let him go with your father, girls" suggested Amelia.

"But mama" said Jeanette "What if he gets hurt? I'll be all alone without, Boo. I love him. He's the best kitty ever"

"Meow." Boo said in a tone as if indicating he really wanted to go join Jonathan.

Amelia sadly nodded as she looked at the girls. For some reason, Jeanette knew she, her mother's and sisters were gonna be fine.

"Why don't you go join daddy?" Jeanette asked Boo.

"Meow." Boo nodded.

"Goodbye Boo" said Jeanette "I love you"

Jeanette hugged Boo and kissed him on his furry lips.

Boo purred in response before leaping off to go find Jonathan.

"Meow" he said as he leaped back onto Jonathan's shoulder.

"Boo?" he turned around "I thought I told you to stay with your mother and sisters"

"Meow." Boo shook his head in a way that indicated that he wanted to join him.

"Well Boo, it looks like you're my new war buddy, partner even" said Jonathan.

"Meow" Boo nodded.

Jonathan looked around and put a tricorn hat with a red feather on Boo's head.

"Now you're all suited up for the good fight, buddy." He said.

"Meow." Boo nodded as he saw his reflection as they passed by a mirror on their way out of the building.

They took a look at their reflections; an American patriot and his cat...ready to go to war and fight for independence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jonathan Muddlemore is now going to war to fight for independence, for patriotism, for apple pie (at least I think so) and for a new free country with his cat, Boo by his side. But little do they know, they probably won't make it back in time for the Declaration of Independence and for Washington becoming pres. Stay tuned.**


	5. The Saga of the Revolution

Months after being recruited to join the Continental Army, Jonathan saw plenty of action as the army fought to liberate the colonies from the British.

During action in Boston, his regiment assisted the Boston-based Continental Army regiment in Massachusetts under the command of a major who is always accompanied by a Great Dane named Yankee Doodle Doo repel the redcoats.

"Great Scott, Boo" Jonathan pointed to the man and dog "Talk about seeing eye to eye, tail to tail even"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

During the battle, Jonathan and the said major fought side by side, defeating a large number of redcoats before clearing the way for the rebels to capture the local redcoat quarters, while Boo, fighting side by side with the Great Dane, got the pleasure of scratching a number of redcoats while the dog bites.

"Jolly, Captain Muddlemore" The major said to Jonathan later during break. "That operation was a success. My company couldn't have done better without the help from the Delaware First Regiment."

"No problem, Major Rogers." Jonathan replied. "I'm just happy to assist in the good fight to get rid of those pesky redcoats."

"So am I" said Rogers "Isn't that right, Yankee?"

"Ruff" Yankee barked.

"That's good to know" said Jonathan "Because General Washington said that our next mission would be to go to battle the British at Bunker Hill"

"Right" Jonathan nodded. "Too bad we lost Major Arbuckle in the battle. The regiment's sure going to need a new commanding officer in preparation for the new mission at Bunker Hill."

"Indeed." Rogers frowned for a moment before his expression brightened and said, "You know, Muddlemore, maybe you're the right candidate for the promotion to major and fill the void opened up by Arbuckle's lost. Especially with the way you led your men into the battle and execute the mission in capturing the local redcoat quarters."

"Per shaw" Jonathan said "You're just saying that, trying to flatter me even"

A few days after Jonathan was promoted to major; the rebels took part in the mission in Bunker Hill.

Weeks later, they were crossing the Delaware River to fight the Hessians in Trenton.

The Hessians had been shooting at the opposing side every chance they got.

"Incoming!" Jonathan exclaimed "Everybody duck"

All of the soldiers did as they were ordered.

Then, when the Hessians were reloading their weapons, Jonathan ordered, "FIRE!"

In short order, many of the Hessians were either killed or captured by the rebels as they capture the nearest fort defended by the Hessians.

"General Washington" Jonathan ran over to Washington "We have won the battle against those Hessians, don't you know?"

"Yes Major. Muddlemore" Washington nodded "We sure have. But we're far from over. We've got bigger fish to fry now"

"What do you mean?" asked Jonathan.

"We still got a large number of British troops in other parts of the colonies." Washington replied. "They're sending in reinforcements to fight us. I've already sent an envoy to France. Hopefully, they'll answer our calls for help with reinforcements to fight the British."

"France?" asked Jonathan "Pray tell, how they would help us? Do tell, do tell already"

"As you may be aware, the British and the French hasn't been on good terms in recent history." Washington explained. "You have the Seven Years War that ended with France ceding New France, which we now know as Quebec, to the British more than ten years ago. King Louis XVI has been longing to seek revenge against the British, and this war we're fighting presents a great opportunity for them to get even with the British. They'll be happy to lend us troops and fight the redcoats."

"Then what're we waiting for?" asked Jonathan "We must go to France and get more troops, post hasty pudding"

"As I just said, major" Washington said. "I've sent an envoy to France to ask for assistance. They should return in the next few days with the French response. Hopefully, they return with French troops."

"But what do we do in the meantime, Washington?" Jonathan asked him.

Washington gestured to the document he was holding as he replied, "This document shall answer your question."

He then rolled the page open before continuing.

Jonathan read the document "Well I'll darned, bamboozled even. Desert and live free. There are many good grounds to take in the west.

"That document will let the Hessians know we don't want to fight anymore" said Washington.

"That's great, don't you know" said Jonathan.

"But there's no time to celebrate" said Washington "The battle of Saratoga is only the beginning"

Just then, Rogers and his dog had arrived.

"General Washington" said Rogers as he ran to him.

"What is it, Rogers?" asked Washington.

"We have Intel that there's a spy in our army" Rogers explained "It could be Benedict Arnold"

"It must've been related to my refusal to endorse the Carlisle Peace Commission two years ago!" Washington slammed his fist down "Any details, Lieutenant Colonel Rogers?"

"Our forces captured that British spy John André." Rogers explained. "He was carrying documents detailing a plot to surrender the Fort at West Point to the British, a plot which Arnold is involved in."

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" Jonathan gasped "Any idea where he and those documents are now?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Arnold must've been on his way down the Hudson River now that he figured that André has been captured." Rogers replied. "We must move in and capture him, general."

"Right" Washington nodded "Alert the Continental troops led by General Lafayette in New York. Have them on the lookout for Major General Arnold and make sure they capture him alive."

"Yes sir!" Rogers saluted "Come along Yankee"

"Ruff, ruff" Yankee barked as they rushed off on the horses.

It didn't take them long to find the French general, who was taking a break after a battle.

"General Lafayette!" said Rogers "I come with some urgent news!"

"What is it?" asked Lafayette.

"We have Intel that Benedict Arnold might secretly be planning to backstab us" Rogers explained "I have reason to believe that he may be planning to surrender the Fort at West Point to the British."

"One of our best men? A spy?" asked Lafayette "Impossible!"

"Well, maybe you should ask that British spy John André about the matter, sir." Rogers said. "Our troops caught him carrying documents detailing Arnold's plot to turn over the military site in West Point to the British, sir."

"You're on thin ice, Lieutenant Colonel." said Lafayette "I'm going to have a word with that spy and take a look at those documents!"

"You have to trust me; general" said Rogers "My sworn mission was to stop the British and start equal rights, and do you think I'll ever lie about anything urgent such as spies?"

Lafayette paused for a while before nodding.

"Very well, then." He said. "Where is he?"

"At our quarters, sir" Rogers said. "Yankee and I will gladly lead the way."

"Ruff" Yankee barked.

Rogers and Yankee led Lafayette

Inside of a tent in the base camp, Benedict Arnold was almost done finalizing his evil plan.

"Those pathetic patriotic, simpletons" he thought "Once I surrender the site to the British, America will lose the war and the king will be pleased. We will take over all of America and there's nothing those Americans can do to stop me. They have no clue"

Just then, one of his aides rushed into the tent panting.

"Major General Arnold, sir!" He said. "I've got terrible news!"

"What is it?" asked Arnold "This better be good!"

"Major John André has been captured by the rebels, sir!" The aide replied.

"What?" Arnold's eyes widened in surprise "And the documents detailing the plan that he was carrying?"

"It's safe to say that they're now in the hands of General Lafayette, sir." The aide said. "Once the rebels receive news of your plan, they'll no doubt come after you, sir. It is strongly advisable that you leave this place immediately."

Arnold was silent as he digested the information.

In the same time, the documents in question were indeed in the hands of Lafayette after being led to the nearest quarters by Rogers and his dog.

"There's the tent of that dirty slimeball, general" said Rogers "Plotting as we speak!"

"Grrrr" Yankee growled.

"And these documents are the proof we needed to have him tried and executed for treason." Lafayette added before turning to the soldiers and added, "Men, you know your orders. Capture Major General Arnold alive and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Sir Yes sir!" said the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Jonathan and Washington were discussing another mission.

"What're we gonna do now, general?" asked Jonathan "That slime ball is going to make us lose the war, the battle even"

"Well Muddles" said Washington "You're gonna have to dress warm for our next mission"

"What're you saying?" asked Jonathan.

"Our next battle is going to be at Valley Forge this winter" Washington replied "And from what I can tell, it's going to be pretty harsh"

"Heavens to frostbite" Jonathan replied "That's like another ice age, don't you know? And we're going to be firing stuff at the redcoats even"

"Indeed" Washington nodded "That's why Baron Von Steuben is going to train our new troops to become a real fighting force to be reckoned with when we get there"

"I see" Jonathan nodded.

"We have to alert the troops" said Washington "Winter is right around the corner and who knows what that Benedict Arnold is planning for his redcoat friends"

Eventually, winter came and the soldiers were preparing for the mission.

They were being trained by none other than Baron Von Steuben.

"Listen up everyone" said Baron "This is going to be a cold and harsh winter for all of us, so pain and frostbite will be our only comfort zone. Remember, we are here to prevent the British from taking our freedom and we are going to win this fight!"

"Sir Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted.

The training went on as the soldiers braced themselves for the extreme cold.

They had spent months and months training to be the best fighting force in the whole country. Pain, sweat, tears and target practice had been endured for months and months while training for the extreme cold and what they could possibly face at Valley Forge. If this was animated, we'd show you an awesome training montage, but this isn't, so we'll just skip to when they go to Valley Forge.

After months of training, Washington, Jonathan and their troops had made it to Valley Forge. The snow was falling like crazy and it was many degrees below zero.

"Boy" said Jonathan "This sure is getting chilly, don't you know"

"Yeah, sir" One of the soldiers agreed "Just like in Quebec"

"Alright everyone" said Washington "Here we are at Valley Forge. It's going to be a harsh winter and we are going to face some hard times, especially since we're in the middle of a war. I hope all of you have remembered the training, because the redcoats could attack any moment"

"Sir Yes sir" the men saluted.

"Now cover your posts and be prepared for any redcoats coming to the attack!" Washington ordered.

"Sir Yes sir!" the men shouted again.

The men all went to their posts to prepare. They filled their guns with bullets, put crates of gun powder next to the cannons and buttoned up their coats.

One of the soldiers kept watch of the area in front of them as Jonathan looked on.

"You see anything yet, Boo?" he asked his cat.

"Meow" Boo shook his head.

"Anything of interest, private?" Jonathan then asked the soldier standing by the cannon with a pair of binoculars.

He private looked through the binoculars "I think I see some people coming this way on that hill"

"Let me see that" Jonathan said as he grabbed the binoculars.

Through the binoculars, he can make out a few soldiers before realizing that they were wearing familiar-looking red uniforms.

"Great Scott" He exclaimed, alerting Washington and the other troops. "We've got company!"

"What is it, Major?" Washington asked as Jonathan hands him the binoculars.

"One word, sir" Jonathan replied as Washington looked through the binoculars "Redcoats!"

Washington looked through the binoculars and nodded. "You're right. Prepare for the attack!"

The soldiers prepared their weapons and the battle had finally begun.


	6. A Funky Phantom

It had been a long and intense battle at Valley Forge. Many lives were lost and many people had been freezing. But in the end, it was all worth it.

Years later, the battle of Yorktown had begun and during the battle, a sympathetic hessian named Cornwallis had surrendered to the Americans. There was much rejoicing, but the war was far from over.

"Boy, this fight sure is dragging along." Jonathan remarked. By this point in the Revolutionary War, he was now the colonel in command of the First Delaware Regiment.

"Indeed it is, colonel" said Washington "Remember, we have to get to Massachusetts soon because a slave named, Mum Bett is suing her owners for freedom. This could be a good way to finally end the revolution before Ben Franklin and John Adams finish the peace treaty"

"Indeed" Jonathan smiled "I am excited, overjoyed even. Hopefully, this will finally bring peace between Americans and the British"

"It's a shame we still got plenty of loyalists around here." Washington said "Those who are loyal to the British Crown, especially in Quebec. Their French-speaking population sure could use our new governments help in liberating them from the British."

"How frustrating, aggravating even" said Jonathan "It's a good thing that peace treaty is being made. Hopefully, Dr. Franklin and Mr. Adams will finish it soon. They've been working on it for months"

"And I'll be happy to get my eyes on what the treaty looks like." Washington added.

"Indubitably general" said Jonathan.

Later that day while everyone was in their tents getting ready to set sail for Massachusetts, Jonathan and Boo went scouting in the woods. Along the way, they went to stop and smell the flowers.

"Look at these lovely flowers, Boo" said Jonathan "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

Just then, a chipmunk poked its head out of a hole and scared both Jonathan and Boo, causing them to jump up and grab a tree branch. In the tree, Boo saw something.

"Meow" said Boo.

"What is it, Boo?" asked Jonathan.

Meow" Boo pointed towards what he saw.

They saw two redcoats carrying a treasure chest and trying to bury it in a hole.

"Heavens to Delaware" Jonathan whispered "Recoats! And they've got some sort of treasure chest"

Watching the two redcoats burying the treasure chest, Jonathan then whispered, "We'd better alert the troops, Boo."

Boo nodded as they quietly leaped down and quickly made their way back to the tents.

They both tip toed quietly and gently so the Recoats wouldn't hear them.

It didn't take long for them to return to quarters, where the last of their supplies were being loaded on boats.

"General Washington" Jonathan shouted "Urgent news, emergency even"

"What is it, Jonathan?" asked Washington.

"Boo and I were scouting the woods when we saw two redcoats" Jonathan explained "They were busy burying a treasure chest into a hole."

"A treasure chest?" Washington asked. "Maybe it contains important information or funds the Continental Army sure can use. Where did you spot them?"

"In the woods by a flower patch" said Jonathan "Come with me. I'll you, post hasty pudding"

"Right" Washington nodded before signaling 24 other soldiers to shadow them in the woods in case there was an ambush.

Jonathan took Washington to where he saw the redcoats bury the treasure.

"There it is, general" said Jonathan "There they are"

Washington nodded as Jonathan signaled the soldiers that had followed them to be prepared.

The soldiers nodded as they did what the signal told them to do.

While they were being watched, the two redcoats were congratulating themselves.

"Now that the treasure is buried, America will never be a free country and the British will take over" said the first redcoat.

"Indeed" said the second redcoat "His majesty, King George will commende us for sure"

"Maybe he'll even promote me to lieutenant colonel" the first solider added.

Overhearing the conversation, Washington turned to Jonathan. "We have to see what was in the treasure chest. Have the men ready to jump those redcoats in any minute!"

"I will, I will" Jonathan nodded "What say you Boo?"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

Jonathan nodded as he turned towards the soldiers and made a hand signal, ordering them to prepare their weapons.

As the soldiers had their weapons ready, he then pointed towards the two unsuspecting redcoats and shouted, "Charge!"

The soldiers started charging towards the two redcoats.

"Rats" said the first one "We've been spotted!"

"Let's get outta here" said the second redcoat.

The soldiers started chasing after the two redcoats in the woods. Soon enough, they both lost the soldiers by hiding in a cave.

"Coast is clear" the first redcoat whispered.

They got out of the cave. Just then, the first redcoat saw Washington and Jonathan.

"What do you think we should do?" The first redcoat asked.

"We get them" said the second redcoat "Once we turn in the two heads of the American army into Iverson and the king, America will lose the war and Iverson will put in a good word for us with the king"

"Clever" said the first redcoat "Let's get them! I'll get Washington; you get Muddlemore and his feline flunky"

However, as the two redcoats put their plan in motion, Washington and Jonathan saw them approaching.

"Heavens to Pocahontas" Jonathan gasped "The redcoats and they're after us! What do we do, general?"

"I've got an idea" said Washington "Let's split up. We'll each hide somewhere. As soon as we lose the solider chasing us, we'll meet back here and we'll be on our way to Massachusetts"

"You got it, general" Jonathan saluted.

The two men then split up, and the pursuing redcoats split up as well.

While the first redcoat chased after Washington, the other one chased after Jonathan and Boo.

"You're coming with me, rebel!" he exclaimed.

"We can't outrun them, Boo" Jonathan said to his cat "We're gonna have to hide somewhere"

"Meow" Boo said as he pointed to something.

Jonathan and Boo saw an old deserted mansion right on a hill outside of the woods.

"Great idea, Boo" said Jonathan "We can hide in there"

Without hesitation, they entered the mansion and the redcoat followed suit.

Inside the mansion, the duo looked around before noticing a grandfather clock in the living room.

"There's a clock" Jonathan said as he pointed to the clock "Let's hide in there"

"Meow?" asked Boo.

"No worries, Boo" said Jonathan "What could go wrong?"

Jonathan and Boo entered the clock, but unfortunately, they couldn't exit it. The door to the clock was shut tight. Soon enough, they ran out of oxygen and before they knew it...they had expired.

We now fast forward to more than two centuries later in the present day, in Central City during the morning. Here, we see two brothers; Skip Gilroy and Augie Anderson sleeping in their bunk beds like babies.

That day was a school day, and their alarm clock went off.

"Oh, not again" Skip groaned as the alarm clock went off.

Aug 4"I'll get it" Augie groaned as he smashed the clock into pieces.

The two boys then stretched and yawned before getting up.

"As Garfield will say, I hate Mondays." Augie remarked as he sat up, almost bumping his head onto the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Come on, meathead it's time to get dressed" Skip yawned as he made his way to the closet.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Augie deadpanned.

After changing their clothes and preparing their school bags, they headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning boys" said their mother, Kathy Anderson.

"Morning mom" they said in unison.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast, boys" said Kathy "Don't want you two to be late for school"

The boys nodded as they get down to their breakfast.

After breakfast, they then grabbed their school bags and raced for the door.

"Have fun." Kathy smiled as she kissed them.

"Thanks, Mom." Augie smiled back before they made their way to the school bus stop.

Meanwhile, at a house three blocks away, blonde beauty April Stewart was in the bathroom putting on her makeup.

"April" her father, Jack banged on the door "April get out! You're going to miss the bus"

"Just a minute, Daddy" April called back as she does the finishing touches of her hair.

A minute went by before her father knocked on the door and said, "Hurry up! The bus is about to arrive in any minute, dear! You know how I don't like to have to drive you to school before driving across town for work!"

"Coming, Daddy!" April sighed.

April got out of the bathroom, strapped on her purse-like backpack and ran towards the front door.

"Have fun at school, dear" her father kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, Daddy" April kissed him back before racing out of the door.

She was on time. The big yellow bus was about to pull into the scheduled stop as she arrived.

"Thank god" she sighed.

April ran into the bus right after Augie and Skip boarded it.

"You're lucky, Miss Stewart" the driver said as she watched her climbing the bus "Another minute and you would've asked your father to drive you to school."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jackson" April said "I promise it wouldn't happen again"

The driver nodded in acknowledgement as April made her way to her usual seat. Behind April's seat, there was Augie and Skip.

"Boy" said Augie "April looks so awesome today"

"She sure does." Skip nodded in agreement.

After a ten-minute bus ride, the school bus arrived at the city's main high school - Double Central High School.

"Alright kiddies" Miss. Jackson deadpanned "Time to get off"

The students got off the bus and made their way into the school for another typical school day.

Augie and Skip went to their homeroom.

"Good morning class" the teacher deadpanned.

"Good morning Ms. McMahon" the class groaned.

While class was going on, Augie and Skip were both staring lovingly at April, who was taking notes.

"Gosh..." Augie thought to himself "She's smart and beautiful"

"She's an angel" Skip thought.

It went on throughout the class, well into lunchtime.

Skip and Augie started to carry their trays and went to find a table to sit at.

"Hey look" said Skip "There's April. Why don't we sit with her?"

"Good idea, Skip" Augie said "That way, she'll finally talk to me"

"I don't think so" said Skip "Because I'm going to talk to her first, meathead"

"Oh, is that right." Augie retorted. "We'll see about that!"

The two boys then raced over to the table April was seated at.

They tied when they finally reached April.

"What're you boys doing?" she asked them.

"Uh...we're just trying to get good seats before the cafeteria becomes crowded" Augie quickly said.

"And you know how the good seats get filled up quickly" Skip added.

"Well that's very sweet of you two, so sit down before anyone else comes" said April.

Skip and Augie sat down on the left and right side of April, having her stuck in the middle.

"So April" Augie said in a smooth tone "After school, you wanna do something? I know Skip and I might have football practice, but I can let this slide since it would be an honor to hang out with you, April"

"Oh, is that so?" April asked, sounding interested by Augie's offer.

"You bet it is" Augie replied.

April nodded thoughtfully as she continued eating.

"Hey April, wanna catch a movie after school?" Skip asked April.

"What movie is on?" April asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Warm Cookies and Broken Hearts" Skip replied "The tragic romance drama of two star crossed lovers who are forbidden to be together"

"Sounds like a parody of Romeo and Juliet to me." Augie remarked.

"So April" Skip made a sly look at April "Wanna go? Just you, me and the tragic romance drama of two young lovers"

April thought for a while as she munched on her sandwich.

At that same time, Skip and Augie were having a little brother talk.

"She's going to choose me" Augie whispered to Skip.

"That's where you're wrong, meathead" Skip whispered back "April's going out with me"

"Oh yeah?" Augie asked. "I don't think so, and you know why?"

"Why's that, meathead?" Skip asked.

"Cause you're a big nosed, pencil necked, loser-geek that's why" Augie replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Skip sneered. "We'll see about that."

"Very well then" Augie smirked.

"So April, who's it going to be?" Skip asked April "Me? The all-around swell and brainy guy, Skip or my brother; the big nosed, muscle headed lummox, Augie?"

"Yeah April" Augie added "Me or my toothpick geek brother?"

April looked at the two boys and didn't reply for a while.

"I'll tell you what boys" she said "Why don't we all go together as friends? Maybe you two will stop fighting over me and act like brothers for once"

Augie and Skip turned to each other and were silent for a moment. Then, they nodded.

"Good" said April "I can't wait for us to go the movies together"

"Yeah" the two brothers mumbled as they glared at each other.

"Thanks guys" April said as she picked up her tray "You're sweet"

As April walked over to throw away her lunch, Augie and Skip started to have another argument.

"This is just great." Augie said. "I'm going to be stuck with you during the movies."

"And the feeling is mutual" Skip deadpanned.

"Whatever." Augie said as he sipped out of his glass of water.

April came back "Guys, I think you'd better bring umbrellas, I think it might rain tonight"

"Sure April" said Augie "We'll do it and we'll you after school"

Eventually after school, April and the boys went to the movies to see "Warm Cookies and Broken Hearts" and April was sitting in the middle between the boys. Unfortunately, due to Augie and Skip's sibling rivalry, things were getting a little out of hand.

"And I thought they were going to enjoy the movie." April thought to herself as she overheared Augie and Skip silently arguing.

Just then, the movie usher walked right to the trio. He shone his flashlight at them.

"Excuse me, kids" he said "But I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet. If you keep disrupting the people, I'm kicking you three out"

"Yes sir" the boys rolled their eyes.

As soon as the usher left, the boys were pondering the same sneaky idea.

"If I sneak a kiss to April in the dark, she'll see what a great kisser I am. That way, she'll fall for me and Augie/Skip will finally be put in his place" they both thought.

The duo decided to put their respective plans to the test.

Skip and Augie both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss April.

"Boy, I sure could use some more popcorn" April thought as she bent down to grab the tub of popcorn.

As she bent down, the two boys leaned in for the kiss and kissed what they thought was April's lips.

Instead, they had kissed each other in the lips by mistake.

They then opened up their eyes and saw who they were kissing.

"AAAHHH!" they screamed.

At this moment, the same usher went over.

"That's it!" He said crossly as he shined his flashlight on the trio. "Get out, now!"

And they were thrown out of the theater; onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks a lot geek face" Augie said to his brother "Thanks to you, we've gotten kicked out and now we have to see the movie somewhere else"

"Oh yeah, like it's my fault" Skip rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now guys, can't you just calm down?" April asked.

"Why should we?" Augie asked April.

"Because you two need to stop squabbling and we need to get home" April replied "Unfortunately, the bus home isn't for another two hours and it's going to rain any minute. Any ideas on how we can get home, boys?"

Augie and Skip looked at each other for ideas.

"Why don't we take a shortcut through the woods?" suggested Skip "I mean, it's close to our neighborhood and we can be back home before curfew"

"That's a great idea, Skip" said April "What do you think, Augie?"

"I guess so" Augie folded his arms "I've gotta get home to feed Elmo anyways"

"Then, let's go." April said and the three friends headed off.

Soon, they were walking down the paved trail that cuts through the forest in the major park.

Unfortunately, it had started to rain like April predicted.

"Oh great" April remarked. "I suppose neither of you boys have an umbrella with you, huh?"

Augie and Skip looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm afraid not." Augie said just as he noticed a mansion on a nearby hill and added, "Wait, maybe we can wait for the rain to stop in that mansion over there."

Skip and April turned and looked. Sure enough, there was a mansion just a few yards away from where they are.

"That old, deserted mansion?" Skip asked "That place has been abandoned for hundreds of years"

"Well it's our only option for survival in this condition" Augie replied.

"Good point" Skip said "Come on guys. Let's go inside"

The trio made their way into the mansion just as the lightning strikes.

"Whew!" Augie remarked as they made it to the front door under the balcony. "That was close!"

"Yeah" Skip added "But at least we're in this dry mansion"

"Golly" said April "This place sure is spooky"

Just then, Skip saw a grandfather clock on the wall.

"Hey guys, look" he pointed to the clock "It's an old grandfather clock"

"Wow" Augie said. "I wonder if the thing's still working."

"Let's check it out." April said as they walked towards the old grandfather clock.

They examined the antique artifact.

"Holy cow" said Skip "I've seen this in an antique book once. This clock dates as far back as the colonial times. This thing could be worth millions of dollars today"

"Shut up" Augie gasped.

"If I'm lying, I'm dying" said Skip.

"One thing's for sure, this clock is set at the wrong time" April remarked.

"Well it has been here for centuries" Skip pointed out.

"Yeah" Augie said. "With a clock that has been around since colonial times as Skip just said, how do you expect that the clock's time to remain functioning well after, what? two, three centuries?"

"Beats me" said Augie "But if we're going to take this to the antique store, we're going to have to set it to the right time"

"Right" April nodded. "Now how do we set this clock?"

"I think you have to turn the arrows" said Skip.

April nodded as she reached for the arms of the clock. However, they seemed to be stuck and wouldn't turn.

"The arms are stuck!" April said. "Maybe we have to open the clock and see if there's some mechanism that could help us turn the arms."

"Allow me, my lovely April" Augie said as he pulled up his sleeves.

Augie then reached to the glass panel and opened the clock.

Inside of the clock, was the skeleton of a man and a cat.

"Yikes!" Augie jumped. "Look what's inside the clock!"

Skip and April leaned in and looked and were shocked by the sight of the two skeletons.

"AAAAHHH!" they both screamed.

Skip jumped into April's arms.

"What are those two skeletons doing here?" Skip asked.

"And how did they end up in here?" Augie added.

"Maybe somebody threw them in there and left them to die" suggested April "I mean, that clock is very small and tight"

"Maybe" Augie nodded. "We'd better get them out of the clock."

The kids all took the skeletons out of the clock and started to work on the clock's gears.

As they started working on the clock's gears, they started hearing a ghostly holler.

"Wh-what was that?" April asked fearfully.

"Uh...that was probably just the wind" Augie shivered.

"Yeah, that sure was." Skip replied sarcastically.

Then came the ghostly holler again.

"Now I know that wasn't the wind" said April "That was definitely something"

"Don't worry April" said Augie "You've got Augie Anderson to protect you"

"Yeah right" Skip said as he finished the clock's gears "Okay, I've fixed the clock's gears"

"I guess now we can take this clock to an antique shop once the rain stops." Augie said.

"But first, we've gotta set the time right" said Skip.

The redhead then went to the face of the clock and turned the arrows to the correct time.

"There!" Skip nodded. "The time's set!"

"And the rains stopping" April added.

"Perfect" said Augie "Now let's get this thing out of here"

Before the kids could lift the clock, there was some random chiming coming from the clock.

"What the..?" Augie said as he checked his watch. "It's not even nine o'clock."

"How is it that it's chiming?" Skip asked.

Suddenly, the ghostly wail heard from earlier started going off again.

"There's the noise again" said Skip "It's coming from inside the clock"

Then, two ghostly-looking figures emerged from the clock.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Augie gasped as the three friends saw the figures forming, revealing a man and a cat dressed in colonial-era clothing.

"It's a Funky Phantom" they all said at the same time.

"Funky Phantom?" the ghost of the man asked.

"Yeah" said Skip "We mean you, sir"

The two ghosts turned and looked at each other.

"Oh my god" said April "Real live ghosts. This is awesome"

"Who are you?" Augie asked the ghosts "And where did you two come from?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like these three have found an interesting discovery in this mansion. Stay tuned.**


	7. Old Ghost in a New World

"Who are you?" Augie asked the ghost man "And where did you come from?"

"My name is Jonathan Muddlemore" the ghost introduced himself "I'm from the Revolutionary War. Pleased you meet you, overjoyed even"

"Whoah" Augie remarked. "I never know that ghosts can be this friendly."

"Coming from someone who has never watched Casper, the Friendly Ghost." Skip said.

"Anyways, I'm Augie Anderson" Augie said as he shook Jonathan's hand "This is my twin brother, Skip Gilroy and this is my beautiful girlfriend, April Stewart"

"Hey!" Skip said. "I am April's girlfriend? Why will she date a meathead like you?"

"Hey!" Skip said. "I am April's boyfriend! Why would she date a meathead like you?"

"Well why would she date a pencil necked loser like you?" Augie retorted back to his brother.

As the two boys argued, April rolled her eyes and turned back to the ghost of Jonathan.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Jonathan asked April.

"Yeah" April nodded "But deep down, they really love each other. So where did you come from, Mr. Jonathan Muddlemore? And how did you get here?"

"I am from the colonial era." Jonathan replied. "I was on a mission fighting those pesky redcoats and decided to hide from one of them in this clock but the door closed and locked on us, so here I am."

"Boy, Mr. Muddlemore" said April "That's pretty interesting. So what was the war like?"

"Well, I'll say that it can be brutal." Jonathan replied. "Our troops fighting for liberty weren't as fully equipped as the British were and there is the brutal weather during the war. But anyways, all I remembered was that the war was still going on when Boo and I met our untimely demise. Did we win the war?"

"Yes you did" said April "Slavery and integration ended, we have presidents instead of kings and civil and equal rights have been given to minorities and women"

"Heavens to Delaware" said Jonathan "That's amazing, great even"

"Yeah, so I suppose you're glad your sacrifice worked out well for the greater good." April said.

"That's wonderful, terrific even" said Jonathan "But here's something else you should know"

"What is it?" asked April.

"I'm yours now" Jonathan replied.

"What're you talking about?" asked April.

"Well my dear, you and your friends freed me and Boo from our chiming prison and once you release a ghost, he has to stay with you" Jonathan explained.

"Wait..what?" Augie asked as he and Skip paused their fighting.

"You three freed me and my cat from that clock, so I am obliged to stay with you guys and be your best friend forever" Jonathan clarified "It's the law of the afterlife. You'll learn about when it's your time to go"

"Wow" Skip remarked. "Never had I heard of that rule before."

"But what do we tell our parents?" April asked. "They'll sure be in for a huge shock if they see you with us, Mr. Muddledore."

"I'm not too sure" said Jonathan "But one thing's for sure, they won't take having a ghost around their kids too well"

"Well, I do read somewhere that ghosts are capable of turning invisible." Augie said. "Can you do it?"

"You bet I can" Jonathan said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, he turned invisible.

"Where'd he go?" Skip looked around.

"Right over here" said a voice where Jonathan was.

"Then, I guess that settles that problem." Skip said as Jonathan reappeared.

"How amazing, stupendous even" Jonathan smiled.

"You'll like living with me and Skip, Mr. Muddlemore" Augie said "We've got a dog at home. He'd be a great playmate for your ghost cat"

"No he won't, bonehead" Skip told Augie "Cats and dogs are enemies. Everybody knows that"

"Oh, well, we'll see about that." Augie retorted.

"Well kiddies, lead the way to the modern world, post hasty pudding" said Jonathan.

"You got it, Mr. Muddlemore" Skip smiled.

The three then led the way out of the mansion with Jonathan and Boo following.

"So, what has happened since the war was won?" asked Jonathan "I want to everything, all even"

"Don't worry Mr. Muddlemore" said Skip "We have some history books at home. You can read them and catch up on what you've missed these past couple of centuries"

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" said Jonathan "I can't wait to read what has happened. I mean, the world looks so different than when I last left t"

"Meow" Boo nodded in agreement as they followed the three kids.

Jonathan and Boo followed the kids all around Central City. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Heavens to Delaware" said Jonathan "This is amazing, stupendous even"

"Yeah" Augie said "We've invented a lot of cool things Mr. Muddlemore"

"Really? Like what?" asked Jonathan.

"Like the automobile, which means we don't need to go around on horses or horse drawn carriages." Augie replied.

"Then how do they work?" asked Jonathan.

"They operate on oil, fossil fuel and motorized engines" April replied.

"Sounds scary, don't you know" said Jonathan "What other marvels has the modern world got to offer?"

"Electronics." Skip said. "It allows us to communicate with one another without having to write letters, as you may have done back in the colonial era."

"No way" said Jonathan "Show me one and tell me how it works, please"

Augie took out his smart phone as April and Skip demonstrates.

"So what exactly is it?" asked Jonathan.

"It's a phone" Skip replied "A form of long distance communication"

"How does it work?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"When I call someone, I dial their telephone number." Skip explained. "Everyone with a phone is assigned to a unique phone number. After the dial, I just wait for the caller on the other end to answer. Now watch."

He dialed Augie's number and Augie's phone started ringing.

"Yikes" Jonathan shouted "It's m-m-making noise, don't you know! Run before it eats you or something"

"Relax, it's just my brother calling me." Augie replied as he answered the phone.

"That's right, it's me" Skip said over the phone.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Augie asked Jonathan.

"It is" Mudsy said "It is. But in my world, you'd get tried for witchery because of that"

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Muddledore?" April asked.

"These things you call 'electronics' aren't very common where I come from" Jonathan responded "They are afraid of unusual things, petrified even. Like, if an animal could talk, it'd be accused of a spawn of the devil or witchcraft and they'd kill it. Or if you were a witch, they'd execute you out of fear for their lives and they don't want to be cursed"

"Holy cow" Skip remarked. "I'm guessing that people were more superstitious back then."

"They are." Jonathan agreed. "For instance, we consider it taboo if you're left-handed or born on a Sunday."

"Oh my god" April said "Your generation was seriously screwed up, dude"

"Things were way different back then." Jonathan nodded.

"The past is a foreign country." Skip said.

"You're gonna love it here, Mr. Muddlemore" said April "Trust me"

"I hope so" said Jonathan "Or my name isn't Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore"

"You know, I'm getting kinda tired of using formalities" Augie said to Jonathan "Why don't we just call you something else"

"How about Mudsy?" suggested Skip.

"Mudsy?" the others turned to Skip.

"Yeah, like a nickname for your surname." Skip explained.

April, Jonathan and Augie turned to each other.

"Actually, I like it." Jonathan said.

"Groovy" said April "Now come on Mudsy, we're going to show you to our houses"

"Lead the way, April" said Mudsy "Post hasty pudding"

The three kids then led Mudsy to their houses.

"This is where we live Mudsy" said Skip "This is me and Augie's humble abode and April's five story mansion is a couple of blocks away"

"Wow" Mudsy remarked as he looked at Skip and Augie's house.

"Come inside" said Augie "You'll love meeting Elmo"

Mudsy followed April, Skip and Augie into the house.

The living room looked tidy.

"Heavens to John Smith or Pocahontas even" said Mudsy "This sure is a quaint little place, methinks"

"Yeah" said Augie "It's pretty cool. Oh! I forgot! Elmo! Elmo! Here boy!"

Skip whistled and a few seconds later, you can hear barking from upstairs.

"That's him." Augie said as they heard barking from the stairs.

Coming from down the stairs was a yellow bulldog with a blue collar.

"Hey Elmo" said Augie "Daddy's home"

"Arf!" Elmo barked as he raced over to greet Augie and Skip.

"Guess what buddy? We've got a new roommate" Augie petted his head "Say 'hello' to Mudsy and Boo!"

Mudsy offered his hand "Hey little fella! Glad to see you, a joy, a pleasure even"

Just then, Elmo saw Boo and growled, while Boo hissed at Elmo.

"Uh...Augie, Skip." April said. "I think this isn't going to be a good idea having Boo and Elmo living in the same house. You don't want your house to look like Tom and Jerry has lived here before."

"But Elmo's a dog" said Augie.

"She means they shouldn't live together, bubble brain" Skip said to his brother.

"That's okay" April told the boys "Maybe he can live at home with me. If that's okay with you Mudsy"

"You okay living with April, Boo?" Mudsy asked his cat.

Boo thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Meow." He nodded as if he was saying, "As long as I'm far away from that dog."

"Then I guess Boo is living with me" April said "Come here Boo. Here kitty, kitty, kitty"

"Meow." Boo nodded as he leaped over and landed on April's arms and started purring.

"I think the cat likes you, April." Skip remarked.

"I bet he does" April said as she started rubbing her nose on Boo's "And I love you too, Boo. Yes I do. Yes I do. I've always wanted a kitty to play with and rub noses with, but mommy and daddy wouldn't let me have one. It made me very sad"

"Meow." Boo said.

"Come on Boo" April said as he carried Boo out of the house "You're coming home with me"

As soon as April left with Boo, Mudsy and the guys started conversing.

"You okay, Mudsy?" Augie asked him "I mean, Boo's your cat and all"

"Well..." Mudsy said after a long silence. "I'm sure April can take good care of him in my absence."

Meanwhile, April took Boo home with her. She reached into her purse and unlocked the door to her house.

As she made her way into the house, she saw the clock.

"Five to nine o'clock." She thought. "That's good."

Just then, she heard some footsteps coming from upstairs.

"You'd better turn invisible, Boo" April whispered to the cat.

"Meow." Boo nodded before vanishing.

"April?" Her father called out from upstairs.

"Oh, hi daddy" she smiled nervously "Famcy seeing you here"

"You're home early, dear." Her father said as he came down the stairs. "And did I just hear a cat?"

"A cat?" April asked and turned before realizing that she haven't closed the front door. "I'm guessing what you heard was a stray cat outside."

She then closed the front door as her father replied, "Oh, well. You better get to bed now if you want to make it to the school bus on time tomorrow morning, dear."

"Yes sir" April said as she went upstairs while carrying an invisible Boo on her shoulder.

April made it into her room and Boo turned visible again.

"Good kitty, Boo" April petted Boo's head.

"Meow" Boo meowed.

"Now I have to get ready for bed" April said as she started to pull off her sweater.

Boo turned and looked away while April changed into her pajamas.

After a few minutes, April was finally done putting on her nightgown.

"Okay Boo, I'm done" she said.

"Meow" Boo nodded as April climbed onto her bed.

As she reaches over to turn off the lamp, the ghost cat leaped onto the blanket and prepared to sleep.

"Good night, Boo." April kissed the ghost cat.

"Meow." Boo nodded as they went to sleep.

Over at Skip and Augie's house, the boys had finished preparing for bed.

"Boy, am I exhausted" Skip said as he stretched his arms.

"No argument from me." Augie agreed.

"What about you, Mudsy?" Skip asked his new ghostly friend "You ready?"

"I am" said Mudsy "I'm feeling tired, sleepy, drowsy even"

"That's good" Augie smiled "Too bad we don't have an extra bed for you to sleep on"

"Don't worry." Mudsy replied. "I can sleep on the floor. It's not a big problem for a ghost like me."

"That's good to know" Augie said as he climbed to the top bunk.

"You think Boo's okay with April?" Mudsy asked the boys.

"She mentioned that she always wanted a pet cat." Augie said. "I think he should be okay with her."

"Okay, that's good to know." Mudsy nodded as they prepared to sleep.

"Gee Mudsy, you must really love that cat" Skip told the ghost.

"Oh I do, I do" said Mudsy.

"But why is he so important to you?" Augie asked him.

"He's like a son to me." Mudsy explained. "You see, back when I was alive when I was younger, my wife and I adopted him after we found him abandoned in the streets."

"You have a wife?" Skip asked.

Mudsy nodded his head.

"What happened to her?" asked Augie.

"I don't really know." Mudsy shook his head. "The last time I saw her, Boo and I were heading off to fight the good fight."

"Do you ever miss her?" asked Skip.

"I sure do." Mudsy sighed. "And I also miss our beautiful triplet daughters."

"What were their names?" Augie asked.

"My wife's name is Amelia, and our daughters go by the names of Jeanette, Maggie and Sarah." Mudsy replied before taking his locket and added, "This is a portrait of our family in this locket."

Augie and Skip looked at the portrait of Mudsy, Boo and the rest of the family. It was an image of him, Amelia, Boo as a kitten and the girls as toddlers.

"Boy, you five look so happy" Augie remarked.

Mudsy nodded his head.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Skip "Do you suppose they got turned into ghosts as well?"

"Who knows." Mudsy shrugged just as Augie yawned.

"You know, we should call it a night." Augie suggested. "I'm really tired now."

"So am I." Skip said. "We better hit the sack."

"Night boys" Mudsy said as he fell asleep "Sleep tight, even"

"You too, Mudsy" said Augie.

The trio then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like April, Skip and Augie have found a friend in the Funky Phantom. However, Mudsy is going to get more than he thought when he's entered the 21st century.**


	8. Save Muddlemore Manor

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at the usual time in Augie and Skip's room.

"Heavens to Delaware!" Mudsy, who was still sleeping when the alarm went off, jumped. "What was that?"

"Relax." Augie replied as he yawned while Skip shut off the alarm. "It's just the alarm clock."

"We used it to wake us up at a set time." Skip added as they stretched their arms.

"A set time?" asked Mudsy "Well that's one scary noise. Back in my day, we would get up when grandfather clocks or cuckoo clocks rang. Sometimes, we'd get up from the rising light of the sun"

"I see" Skip nodded as they got up and prepare for the day.

Meanwhile at April's house, April got up and started brushing her hair, with Boo in her lap.

"Morning, Boo." April said to the cat. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Meow." Boo replied with a nod.

"You're a very sweet kitty cat, Boo" April said as she continued brushing her hair "You're lucky to have a guy like Mudsy around"

Boo nodded "Meow"

"Oh Boo" April snuggled Boo "How could anyone not love you? You're the cutest little thing ever and I promise to take good care of you. It's like I finally have a baby of my own"

"Meow." Boo replied.

After dressing up for the day, April made her way to the dining room with Boo now invisible.

She grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon and a bottle of milk and sat down to have breakfast. Just then, her father came downstairs with a cup of coffee.

"Morning devil cakes" he said.

"Good morning daddy" April said as she poured milk into her cereal.

"Glad to see you up early." Her father sat down to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks daddy" April smiled "You're looking good as well. Today, I'm going out"

"Going out?" asked April's father "To where? With who?"

"The guys" April replied "You see, we made a new friend and we want to show him around Central City"

"I see" Her father nodded.

"Yeah" April said "He's a pretty great guy and he's having a hard time settling into this new world, so I wanna help him"

"Sure." Her father nodded. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"In about an hour from now" April said as she finished eating her cereal.

"Okay then" he said "Have fun"

April nodded her thanks before getting up.

She went back into her room to do her makeup and put on her nail polish.

"You see what I'm doing, Boo?" she asked the ghost cat who appeared on her shoulder "I'm trying to make myself look beautiful for when I get out. That's what we women do in the 21st century"

April opened up a bottle of pink lipstick and started to put it on her lips.

Boo was silent and didn't make a comment.

When April was done putting on the lipstick, she then put purple eyeshadow on her eyes.

"Meow?" Boo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just part of what we women do in the 21st century, Boo." April said.

Finally, April finished her makeup and turned to Boo.

"How do I look, Boo?" she asked him "Do I look pretty?"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

"Perfect." April smiled. "Now let's go."

Meanwhile, Skip and Augie had finished getting ready for the day.

"Okay Mudsy, coast is clear" said Skip.

Mudsy appeared "Boy, this sure is a nice place you boys have"

"Thanks" Augie smiled "I did most of the moving the furniture around here when we first moved in"

"I see" Mudsy nodded.

"What he lacks in brains, he makes up for in muscles" Skip chuckled.

"Anyways, should we get going in showing Mudsy around?" Augie asked, ignoring Skip's comment.

"Great idea, bro." Skip nodded.

"And let's bring Elmo too" Augie added "Elmo! Elmo! Here boy"

Elmo barked happily and ran right to his master.

"Guess what, boy?" Augie bent down to put on Elmo's leash "We're going for a walk!"

"Ruff! Ruff" Elmo barked.

The four friends walked out of the house and started to go into the neighborhood to give Mudsy a personal tour of Central City.

Along the way, they ran into April and Boo in the neighborhood.

"Hey April" they said.

"Hey guys" said April "Wanna go do something fun?"

"Sure" Augie nodded. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"I've got an idea" said Skip "Why don't we take Mudsy downtown? I'm sure he'd love to see the modern places and stores"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." April nodded.

"I'll say." Mudsy agreed. "I want to see how the modern world is like and see how different it is from the colonial era."

"Meow" Boo added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Boo" Mudsy said to his cat "Lead the way, stage wherever"

The three kids nodded and led the way for Mudsy. Along the way, they walked by a newspaper stand with Skip picking up the daily paper.

The headline of the page read: "Seven meddling kids and talking dog rescues school from reaper in Coolsville"

"Talking dog?" Skip asked "What a load of baloney! Whoever heard of a dog with the ability to speak human language?"

"I sure don't know." Augie shrugged.

"Back in our days, having an animal that can speaking the human language was considered witchcraft." Mudsy said.

"So you've seen guys with talking animals, Mudsy?" April asked the ghost.

"No." Mudsy shook his head. "But I did know a few people that had talking animals as pets."

"You did?" Skip asked.

"I did, I did" Mudsy nodded his head.

"That's incredible" April remarked "Like who?"

Mudsy collects his thoughts as he tries to remember the old friends that had talking animals as pets.

"Well, there were these rich folks my mother and father knew called the Darrow's, they had a talking cat named Whiskers" Mudsy replied "There were also these desperadoes from another country across the border who had a talking skunk named El Fuchi, there was another friend of the family's named Oswald P. Burlington who had a talking monkey named Mr. Peaches and there were these monks who had a talking donkey named Porto"

"Wow, what happened to them?" asked Skip.

"Well, they kept the fact that their pets can speak hidden from anyone they felt will get suspicious of" Mudsy replied "After I went to join the war, I don't know though."

"Well I hope they didn't get tried for witchcraft" said April.

"So where would you like to go first, Mudsy?" Skip asked his new friend "The mall? The park? The bike trail? The docks? How about the woods outside of town?"

"Now that's a good question." Mudsy remarked as he tries to make up his mind.

While Mudsy thought about where to go, Augie kept reading the paper and he saw something shocking.

"Hey guys" he told his friends "I just found something y'all may want to see. Especially you, Mudsy"

"What is it?" Mudsy asked as they leaned over to take a look at what Augie was talking about.

"Take a look at this." He said.

Mudsy read the paper "City's honorable mayor plots to demolish Muddlemore Manor? Why that's my old homestead. It's where me and my family lived, resided even"

"Oh my." April said in surprise. "Why will that knucklehead do that?"

Mudsy took and read the paper "Heavens to Murgatroyd! I know why!"

"Why?" asked the kids.

"That guy is an Iverson" said Mudsy "An Iverson!"

"What's an Iverson?" asked Skip.

Mudsy wasted no time explaining the long-running rivalry between his family and the Iversons.

"It's a longtime family feud started by the Iverson's, over 200 years ago" he said to the kids "It even happened at this very spot, no less"

"How'd it happen?" asked Augie.

He began "Hundreds of years ago, Muddlemore Manor had been the showplace of the colonies. My grandfather, Ethan Muddlemore had fallen for the beautiful belle, Ms. Dolly Watson. What a happy couple they were, romantical even"

"So what happened, Mudsy?" Skip asked him.

Mudsy continued "Another man had eyes on her, his name was Peter Iverson, an oafish j-erk. One night, while kissing the hand of the lovely Ms. Dolly, my grandfather saw the whole thing and decided to do something about it. He confronted him and soon enough, their rivalry grew into eternal hatred. Since then, our families have been bitter enemies and the Iverson's have been planning to end my kind by any means necessary"

"Good grief!" Skip said. "There's something we should be able to do to put a stop to this!"

There was some silence before April asked, "Mudsy, perhaps we can start by tracking down any possible descendants of yours who'll be around."

"And pray tell, how do we do that?" asked Mudsy "Doesn't your generation have any fancy gizmos that can help us?"

"Yes." April nodded. "We'll start with the city's archives and dig up any possible record related to your family."

"We're going to have to move quick." Augie said. "If you do have any descendants living in this city, Mudsy, there's a good chance that crooked mayor is going to make a move to get them out of the way to prevent them from claiming the manor and have it declared as a historical building."

"Then, it's the city's archives we're heading for!" Skip said.

Soon enough, our protagonists made it to the city archives.

"Excuse me, sir?" Skip asked the owner "Can you help us with something?"

"Sure thing, kid" said the owner "What is it?"

"Do you have anyone in the archives with the name 'Muddlemore'?" Skip asked.

"Muddlemore?" The clerk asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean something like a family tree?"

"Yes, sir." April nodded. "Is there a Muddlemore family tree in the archives?"

"Let me see..." the owner said as he dug through the files "Middleton...Marvington...aha! Muddlemore! I think I found what you're looking for"

April took the file from the man and started to open it.

Sure enough, it was an extended family tree of the Muddlemore family.

"If I may suggest something, you can go into the cubicles to read the file." The clerk said.

"Sure." Augie nodded. "And thank you, sir."

The kids went into one of the cubicles to read the file. Just then, Mudsy appeared.

"What's this?" Mudsy asked the kids.

"It's a file on your family tree, Mudsy" Aprik explained "We can use it to track down your living relatives"

"Okay then" said Mudsy "Let's get cracking, breaking apart even"

Our heroes opened up the file and started to read it. There was information on all of Mudsy's relatives, even Mudsy himself.

"Wow, it says that you went missing during the War of Independence, Mudsy." Augie remarked. "Your remains were never found."

"And what happened to my family afterwards?" Mudsy asked.

April looked towards the profiles on Amelia and the triplets.

"It says that they became depressed and emotionally crushed" April said as she read the profiles "They were upset that you didn't come back to them and couldn't celebrate the first presidency without you. Your wife never fell in love with anyone else, your eldest daughter became extremely protective of her sisters and mother and beat up anyone who even thought of talking trash about her or other Muddlemores, your middle daughter daughter became bitter towards veterans, the British and Washington because she blamed them for you never coming back and your youngest daughter was so crushed and traumatized, that she became mute and had nightmares of losing anyone she loved"

"Oh no." Mudsy sighed. "Did any of them marry later on?"

"No, they didn't" said April "Sarah, Maggie and Jeanette still didn't trust anyone except any other Muddlemore after what happened. However, your brother got married to the woman of his dreams; a woman named Annabelle Jones and they had two adorable little boys"

"Oh." Mudsy raised an eyebrow. "Then, does he have any descendants?"

"Let's see..." April said as she kept reading "Aha! You have two living relatives; Brittany Muddlemore and her little sister, Kate"

"In that case, if that slime ball knows about them, then he'll have them eliminated to make sure they don't stand in his way in tearing down the old manor." Skip said. "We've got to meet with them."

"Okay then, where are they?" asked Augie.

Skip read their addresses "They live in Dawsville. That's only two miles outside of Central City"

"Then, Dawsville is where we're going." Mudsy said. "We better move now!"

Wasting no time, our heroes went right on a bus to Dawsville and they finally made it there. When they got off, Mudsy flew the kids to the address they got in the file. After a while, they landed right in front of the house.

"You sure this is the place, Mudsy?" asked Skip.

"Of course I'm sure" Mudsy said "A Muddlemore can find any member of the family, don't you know"

"Then, let's hope they're home." Augie said as he walked over to the doorbell.

Just then, someone came to the door. It was a 19 year old blonde girl wearing her hair in long pigtails and she was wearing pink pants with white and pink waistbands, a pink jacket, a white and pink shirt that exposes her bare midriff, and pink and white sneakers.

"Hello?" she asked, confused.

"Are you Brittany Muddlemore?" asked Skip.

"Yes I am" she said "Who are you four? And what're you doing here?"

"It's a long story." April said. "But we've got news that may concern you and your sister."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

The gang wasted no time in explaining their encounter with Mudsy, the mansion, what Mayor Iverson was planning to do with it and his plan to do away with the entire Muddlemore bloodline.

"My word!" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you telling me that you've encountered our ancestor's ghost?"

"Yes." Mudsy appeared. "In fact, here I am right now."

Brittany gasped "Oh my god! You're the ghost of my ancestor?"

"That's me, the Spirit of 1776, don't you know" Mudsy held out his hand.

Brittany shook Mudsy's ghostly hand in shock. She had never met any other relatives, much less a ghost.

"So you guys were saying that Central City Mayor Iverson is planning to demolish the old Muddledore Manor, our ancestral home?" Britanny asked.

"That's right." April nodded.

"And that's why we came to find you two" said Mudsy "To save our home from demolition"

"Wow" said Brittany "Helping my great-great uncle save our ancestral roots and bloodline. This got weird"

"We are going to save Muddlemore Manor and the Muddlemore bloodline" April told the others "Speaking for the Young People's Protective League for the Preservation of Historical Monuments, we won't let Iverson get away with this"

"Say, what?" Augie raised an eyebrow "What in God's name is that?"

"It's an organization I just thought of to save Muddlemore Manor" April replied.

"Then, we're going to have to go to that organizations local office and make the case." Skip said.

"And where pray tell, would that be?" Mudsy asked April.

"Augie and Skip's garage, of course" she replied.

"Your garage?" Mudsy turned to the boys.

"Our garage?" the boys parroted.

"Sure" said April "It's big enough for all of us to have a meeting in and hang out in. Plus, I can charge all of you one buck to become members. After all, every organization has a fee"

"That's great, April" said Skip "But we still need one more member and that's Mudsy's other niece, Kate"

"Yeah" said Skip "Where is she?"

"She's inside her room, playing with her blocks" Brittany replied.

"Then, we better let her know about what's going on." Augie said.

"Kate!" Brittany shouted upstairs "Come down here, please"

"Coming!" Her sister replied before footsteps can be heard from upstairs.

She came downstairs and saw our heroes. She was about four years old, had brown hair and two pigtails. Her outfit was a purple t-shirt, a blue skirt and sneakers.

"Yes Brittany?" she asked innocently.

"We have some new friends visiting and I want them to meet you" said Brittany.

"Who are you?" Kate asked the heroes.

"I'm April Stewart" April introduced herself "And these are my friends; Augie Anderson, Skip Gilroy, Boo, Elmo and Mudsy the Funky Phantom"

"The spirit of 76, don't you know" Mudsy smiled.

"Say...you look like the guy in the painting in our ancestral manor." Kate remarked when she looked at Mudsy.

"That's because I am that guy in the painting" Mudsy replied "I'm your great-great uncle, Jonathan Muddlemore"

"Oh my goodness." Kate gasped. "You mean you're..."

"That's right, sis." Brittany said. "He's our very ancestor Jonathan Muddlemore, who fought for liberty, freedom and the pursuit of happiness."

"Thats amazing" said Kate "What're you doing here and where did you come from?"

"It's a long story, sis." Brittany replied. "But right now, we've got a situation."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

The heroes wasted no time explaining the news of Mayor Iverson's plan to demolish the old Muddlemore Manor, as well as he possible plan to get her and Brittany out of the way.

"That mayor guy wants to get rid of us?" asked Kate.

"He does" Mudsy replied "He wants to do away with you two, the whole bloodline even"

"That's why we came to you two" Skip said "We're going to that mayor and we are going to stop his evil plans"

"But how do we stop him?" asked Brittany.

"Hmmm..." April thought for a while.

"I've got an idea" said Skip "April said that Muddlemore Manor was a historical landmark, so if we can find something that'll make this place a national historical landmark, Iverson can't tear it down"

"But we better be quick." Mudsy said. "I got a feeling that that crooked mayor is planning his move at this moment and if we don't act fast enough, the manor will be gone forever."

"I suppose that means that we're going to pay a visit to the manor, eh?" Augie asked.

"But we better be quick." Mudsy said. "I've got a feeling that that crooked mayor is planning his move at this moment and if we don't act fast enough, the manor will be gone forever."

"I suppose that means that we're going to pay a visit to the manor, eh?" Augie asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, actually." Skip agreed. "I suppose Mudsy will be happy to show us around in his old home, eh?"

"You betcha." Mudsy said. "Let's go!"

Mudsy and the kids arrived at the manor, which looked pretty old and like it had been abandoned for a while.

"Heavens to Delaware" said Mudsy "My old homestead. I thought I'd never see this place again"

"Wow." April remarked. "The place looked like it can use some serious repairs."

"Well we'd better get to work on repairing it if we want to save the place" Augie remarked.

"I suggest I sweet paint job and covering the holes and cracks in the wall with spackle" Skip said.

"Then, let's get started." April said. "I'll get the paint cans."

"And we'll get the relevant materials to fill those cracks and holes." Skip said.

"And I'll show Brittany and Kate around our ancestral home" Mudsy added.

"Great idea, Uncle Jonathan." Brittany said.

"I've always wanted to learn more about my family" said Kate.

"Then, follow me." Mudsy says as he led the way while the others got down to work.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heavens to Murgatroyd! Mudsy's bloodline and homestead are in danger! Now, it's up to him and the kids to save it before Iverson puts his evil plan into action! If he does demolish the mansion, he'll try to do away with Mudsy's nieces.**


	9. A Puzzling Puzzle

Mudsy took his nieces on a tour of the mansion.

"Can you imagine you girls are related to the people who used to live here?" he asked them.

"I don't think so, Uncle Mudsy" Brittany said.

Mudsy then led them to a bedroom with dusty and cobwebbed toys, drums and furniture.

"This is where my children used to sleep and play." He said to the girls.

"Wow" said Kate "Look at all these fun toys"

As Mudsy takes the sisters on a tour of the manor, Skip, Augie and April were working on repairing and restoring the manor to its former glory.

"Boy, fixing up a mansion is hard work" Augie said as he kept painting the wall.

"At least the spackle dried" Skip remarked.

Augie looked at the wall Skip had applied the spackling paste on.

"The wall sure looks good as new." Augie nodded.

"Yeah" Skip said. "Now for the other walls"

But before they could go upstairs and do the other walls, there was some sort of noise in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Skip.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside" April said "Let's check it out"

The three friends made their way outside, where they saw three figures outside the manor, one of whom they recognized as Mayor Graham Iverson.

The mayor was speaking to the two other men and neither of them saw the kids.

"So what do you think you can do at the moment for dealing with the ancestral home of my family's long-time rivals?" Iverson asked one of the men, who appeared to be a construction manager. "For far too long, those disgusting freaks who call themselves the Muddlemores have plagued our lives with their very existence and patriotism. This manor is a symbol and reminder of that and it looks like it's in a terrible state, which presents a great opportunity for me to end this blood feud once and for all. I want to see to it that this manor gets torn down and replaced by a new school that bears the name of my great-great-great-grandfather, John Iverson, in time for the upcoming fall election next year."

"Not to worry, Mayor Iverson." The manager nodded. "My men will first survey the manor and its surrounding area, and given the size of the manor, the job may take about a week to complete. Once that is done and if there's nothing salvageable in the manor, we'll send in the bulldozers and have the manor torn down in no time!"

"Then, you can build the school, which can solve the school-crowding issues in Central City and guarantee my return to City Hall as mayor after the next election." Iverson grinned.

"Yes sir" said the builders.

"Then what're you waiting for?" asked Iverson "Go search the manor and its area"

As soon as the construction workers went to survey the manor, the kids approached Iverson.

"Hey mayor!" Augie shouted from behind "We'd like to have a word with you!"

"Huh?" Iverson enquired as he turned and saw the three kids approaching him and frowned. "What are you kids doing here? The manor condemned, mind you, and you shouldn't be trespassing on a construction site."

"Who says that this manor is condemned?" Skip asked. "Unless you had building inspectors here before, you're talking garbage."

"And why are you tearing down this manor?" April added. "The Muddlemore Manor has been around for centuries. It should be declared as a historical site, not grouped off as condemned and torn down."

"Now don't try to be smart with me, kids." Iverson snorted. "You see, my family has been sick of the Muddlemores for centuries, and the manor is a direct proof that the blood feud needs to be taken care of."

"By tearing down the manor?" Augie folded his arms "You're joking."

"Yeah" Skip agreed "Can't you just meet up with any Muddlemore descendant and make up and put the past behind once and for all?"

"Make up and be friends?" Iverson sneered "I don't think so. Besides, I got voters in the area that desperately need a new school in their community, since the existing school is already at capacity. If they don't get a new school, there sure is going to be a lot of angry parents on the streets soon."

"I'm sure you can find another better site for your school, Mayor Iverson." April said. "The Muddlemore Manor is a historical site and can't be torn down."

"Oh really?" asked Iverson "What historical thing could those pathetic miscreants; the Muddlemore's have given us?"

"Well, we haven't found anything yet" Skip said "But I can assure you, we will find something so historical, you can't tear down this place"

"Yeah, as if that will happen." Iverson rolled his eyes. "You kids are only wasting your time."

"Well there are three people inside that house who say otherwise" April said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's right" Mudsy's voice suddenly can be heard as he and the sisters exited the manor.

"What the?" Iverson gasped "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are the meaning of this" Brittany said as she, Mudsy and Kate walked out of the manor.

"In case you're wondering, you're Lordship" Augie said sarcastically when referring to Iverson through the title "Your Lordship". "These two girls are Britanny and Kate Muddlemore."

"That's right, you meanie" Kate said "And we are going to stop you from tearing down our home"

"Your home?" Iverson sneered "But you don't even live here!"

"No, but it's part of our family's heritage" Brittany retorted "And we'll prefer to have the manor restored and declared a historical site!"

"Oh really?" asked Iverson.

"Yes!" Brittany barked.

"Very well then, young lady" said Iverson "Let's make deal; if you can restore the manor and find anything to make it a national historic landmark in 32 hours, your mansion is saved. But if...I mean, since you can't, I'll blow up the mansion the smithereens"

"Deal" Brittany accepted the deal.

"Your 32 hours start...now!" said Iverson "Good luck. Not that you'll have any of it"

As soon as Iverson and the builders left, the gang met into the manor for a meeting on what to do.

"So what should we do next?" Mudsy asked as he and Boo reappeared.

"We try to find anything of historical value in this manor" Augie replied. "Before the 32-hour time limit is up."

"But we have to stand on our guard." April warned. "That mayor might plan to make sure we fail to find anything of historical value within the given time limit, and he'll sure be happy to get the sisters out of the way."

"Mudsy, you know this place better than we do" said Skip "Maybe you can help us find something in here"

"Sure" Mudsy nodded "Follow me."

Mudsy led the kids into the mansion and he led them to some sort of place in the hall. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything.

"Found anything yet, Mudsy?" asked April.

"No I don't believe I have" Mudsy said "But I know there's gotta be something here that's historical enough for the city not to tear down my house"

"Why don't we try using those wooden dolls in my cousin's room?" suggested Kate "They look like they could be important"

"I don't think so, Kate" Mudsy said "Those belong in a toy museum. I wouldn't count those as historical"

"Then, what could be historical?" asked Kate "And what does historical mean, Uncle Mudsy?"

"Something that's been around for a long time and must be preserved" Skip explained.

"Like what?" asked Kate.

Skip, Augie and April thought for a while before thinking of some examples.

"Like a very good piece of art or somewhere that shaped an important event in history" Skip replied.

"Wait a minute!" Mudsy snapped his fingers "I just remembered something! When I was a lad, my father said there was something valuable and important buried somewhere in this house. Maybe if we find it, it might be enough to save the manor"

"Sounds like a great idea, Mudsy." April said. "Where do you suppose we should start at?"

"If it's buried somewhere in this manor, then we should start with the basement." Augie reasoned.

"Not a bad idea, Augie" Brittany said.

"Then it's settled" Augie said "April, Elmo and I will take the basement, Skip, Boo and Mudsy will check the first floor and Brittany and Kate will check the second floor"

"Hey!" Skip shouted "How come you get April?"

"Because I called her first" Augie smirked.

"Whatever" Skip crossed his arms, not satisfied by the arrangement.

"Boys" April rolled her eyes.

"Come on" said Mudsy "We have to find what my father was talking about, post hasty pudding"

"Did he leave any clues?" Skip asked Mudsy.

Mudsy thought for a while "I don't exactly remember, but I do remember there was a map to something in the jewelry drawer, but I couldn't figure it out"

"Where's that jewelry drawer?" Skip asked.

"Follow the Funky Phantom, children" said Mudsy "You know, that 'Funky Phantom' thing is growing on me"

Mudsy led them to some sort of drawer in the hallway and opened it up to reveal an old note.

"Now what do we have here?" Augie asked as they leaned in to get a better look of the note Mudsy is holding.

"Looks like...some sort of a riddle." Brittany remarked as she read the note.

Kate took the note and looked at it "What's it say, sis?"

Brittany grabbed the note and read it "You've found the first clue and for that I give this to you; what appears to be a person, but is not moving and never makes a sound? You may find it, it might be all around"

"What appears to be a person, but it's not moving and never makes a sound" Augie repeated "You may find it, it might be all around. Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Poppy always was a trickster" Mudsy remarked.

Everybody pondered the riddle for a moment.

"I think what he means is that we need to find something that appears to be alive, but is inanimate" Skip assumed.

"Like a statue?" April asked.

"Right" Skip said "So maybe there's a statue somewhere in here"

"I don't think so" said Mudsy "We never owned any statues, but we do have something that's like a statue in the backyard"

"Then let's check it out." Kate suggested.

They all headed to the backyard and saw a bust standing right by a dried up pond.

"There it is" said Mudsy "The bust of my Grandpa Ephraim"

"What's a bust, Uncle Mudsy?" asked Kate.

"A bust is a statue head, Kate" Mudsy explained "It's usually used for decorative purposes"

"Anyways, is there a clue around this bust?" Augie folded his arms as he looked at the bust.

Everybody looked around the bust, but didn't find anything.

"We haven't found anything" said Skip "Nothing is around this bust"

"We have to keep looking" said Mudsy "Otherwise my home will be gone, never coming back even"

Elmo leaned against the bust and suddenly, his front paw pulled down some sort of thing sticking on the side of the statue's stand.

"Huh?" The dog enquired as he looked towards the side of the bust's stand.

Just then, a secret compartment opened up from the front of the stand, revealing some sort of scroll.

"Holy cow, a scroll's coming out from the stand!" Augie said "Great job, Elmo!"

"Arf" Elmo barked his thanks as April leaned down to take the scroll.

"Good boy, Elmo" April said as she opened up the scroll "You've found the next clue, and you're a couple of steps closer. Here's your riddle; what swirls, but doesn't spin? You will be able to retrieve what it brings, but without having to walk miles away for it"

"Now what could this riddle be talking about?" Skip scratched his head.

"It would seem that grandpapa wants us to find something that can retrieve something for us, but doesn't move and swirls, but doesn't spin"

Everybody thought for a while on what Mudsy's father could've been talking about.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like our heroes don't have long to find a historical artifact to save Mudsy's home. Can they put the pieces of this puzzle together or will Muddlemore Manor be gone forever?**


	10. Prelude to the Showdown

Everybody thought about the riddle and what it could've meant.

Skip tapped his nose "What swirls..."

"...but doesn't spin?" continued Augie.

"You will be able to retrieve what it brings..." Mudsy continued

"...but without having to walk miles away for it" Brittany finished "That is a riddle. How could something swirl, but not spin and retrieve something from far away without having to go to its source?"

"This sure is baffling." Kate remarked.

"Mudsy, you were there for times like this" Augie said to the apparition "Were there any things you colonists had to get back then?"

"Like tools?" Mudsy raised an eyebrow before going into deep thought.

"Well that, but I'm talking about more important things like food and water" Augie said "Crops, water and bread and meat and fish and stuff. Were there any ways of getting those things?"

Mudsy thought for a while and didn't reply.

"So, nothing?" asked Skip.

"There's got to be something back in your time that swirls, yet doesn't spin." April said.

"Yeah Uncle Mudsy" Augie said "Are there any types of things people used to get what they needed back in your day?"

Mudsy thought for a while "Let's see..."

There was some silence before Mudsy finally thought of something.

"I got it!" He snapped his fingers.

"What is it?" April asked.

"A well" Mudsy replied "That's what he means"

"What're you talking about Mudsy?" asked April.

"Wells are connected to the river and they bring water to us" Mudsy explained "And you crank it to retrieve the water and a crank swirls when you use it"

"In that case, I hope there's a well nearby." Augie said. "I didn't see one on our way in."

"There's a well right towards the entrance of the woods" said Mudsy "Maybe it's hidden somewhere in there"

"Then lead the way, Uncle Mudsy" said Brittany.

Mudsy led the kids to the well that was at the bottom of the hill and near the woods.

At the well, they took a look around.

"Now let's see if there may be a secret compartment in the well." Augie said as they walked around to examine the well.

They searched all over, but didn't find anything near the well.

"Drat" said Skip "Nothing"

"Well, my father always was a tricky guy" Mudsy said "Maybe it's somewhere in the well"

"That's a great idea, Mudsy" said April "Why don't you try flying into the well and looking for it?"

"No problemo, no dilemma even" said Mudsy "Looks like it's Funky Phantom time!"

He then floated up and flew into the well to look around.

For a while, there was nothing of interest...that is, until he noticed a brick that appeared to be out of place.

"Heavens to Delaware" he thought "That looks weird"

Mudsy moved the brick into it's place and there was another piece of paper that came from underneath it.

"Looks like I've found the third clue." Mudsy remarked to himself as he grabbed the paper and flew back to the surface.

Mudsy flew right out of the well and came back holding the paper.

"You find anything, Uncle Mudsy?" asked Kate.

"I believe I did" Mudsy showed the paper to the kids.

"Let me see" Kate said to Mudsy.

Mudsy handed Kate the note and she started to look at it.

"What does the note say, Uncle Mudsy?" she asked Mudsy.

"Let's see." April said as they leaned in and read the note.

"Looks like another riddle to me." Augie remarked.

Skip read the note "Congratulations! You have found the next clue and here's another riddle for you. What do you see everyday that covers up what you don't see, hides things you hope to never see and is all around you?"

"Walls?" April asked, hoping to answer the riddle.

"Walls?" asked the others.

"What're you saying?" asked Mudsy "What do walls have to do with anything?"

"Walls covers up what we can't see, and we've got walls everywhere in a building." April explained.

"Right" said Skip "Cause how else would this place hold together?"

"And the walls are covered in wallpaper" April added.

"And April, that's what you do with wallpaper" said Mudsy "Use it to cover up walls to make it look decorative or to hide cracks in the wall"

"And much of the manor's walls are exposed." Augie pointed out. "Only a few areas of the wall is still covered in wallpaper, as far as I know."

"So maybe we need to look underneath the paper to find what Mudsy's father was talking about" suggested April.

"Then, let's go." Mudsy said.

They all walked into the mansion and looked at the walls. There was blue wallpaper around the place.

"How are we going to find what we are seeking at this rate?" asked April "We just fixed the walls"

"All except one part" Mudsy said as he pointed to a hole of torn wallpaper.

"I hope that's where our next clue, perhaps another riddle, is." Brittanny remarked.

"Only one way to find out" said Mudsy.

Mudsy walked up to the torn wallpaper and as he pulled it, he saw something on the wall.

"I say, what's this underneath the wallpaper?" he asked as he pulled off the wallpaper part "I do believe it's a portrait"

Sure enough, it was a picture of a bunch of people who looked just like Mudsy painted on the wall.

"It is a picture" said April "A mural, even"

"And it's a mural of the entire Muddlemore family" Mudsy added.

"Wow." Augie whistled as everyone took a look at the people in the mural.

"See that, little sister?" Brittany pointed to the mural "Those are our relatives from the colonial days"

"Wow" said Kate.

"We need an art expert to see this" Skip told the gang "Maybe he can tell us about this mural. It could be our key to saving Muddlemore Manor"

"Good idea" Mudsy nodded. "Where can you find one?"

There was some thought before April snapped her fingers.

"I know!" She said. "There's a professor of archaeology named Jameson Hyde White, who's also a noted art expert. He's an exchange professor from England, currently working at Central City University."

"Great idea, April" said Brittany "Let's call him"

The next day, the kids took Professor Hyde White back to the manor with them and showed him the mural.

"Here it is, professor." April gestured to the mural for Hyde White to take a close look at.

"Hmmm" the professor observed the mural, then he realized something "I don't believe it! It can't be"

"What is it, professor?" asked Mudsy.

"It's a genuine oil painting" said Professor Hyde "It could be worth millions. It's remarkably well-preserved, but it goes way back to the Coloinal Era. It's priceless"

"So what's that mean?" asked Skip.

"It could very well be a genuine Stuart painting" said Professor Hyde "The same guy who made the Washington portrait"

"So what does this mean?" asked Brittany.

The professor thought for a while before replying.

"It means that since this could very well be a Stuart painting and it's painted on the wall, it's preserved, which makes Muddlemore Manor a national historic landmark" said the professor.

"Oh joy!" Brittany said. "That means that the mayor Iverson can't tear this manor down, now that we have this mural on the manor, it's now a historical site."

"Yeah." Skip agreed. "But I won't celebrate this soon, because once that skunk discovers the mural, he'll be only too happy to destroy it so he could still build the school named after his ancestor."

"So what do we do?" asked April.

"I can go over to the governor's place in the state capital to request having this manor declared a historical landmark." The professor replied.

"You'd better hurry" Mudsy said as he looked at his pocket watch "The mayor and his demolition team are going to tear down this mansion in about an hour, 60 minutes even"

"We'll stall him in case he comes early" Skip said "Professor you have to get the govenor fast!"

"I will." The professor nodded before taking his leave.

"What do we do now, Uncle Mudsy?" asked Brittany.

"One thing for sure." Mudsy replied. "We're not going to leave this place."

"Mudsy's right" said April "We're not going to let Iverson get away with this"

"Besides, the area is pretty much vacant." Skip said. "He could build his school nearby without the need for demolishing this manor."

"Not to mention that once this manor is declared a historical landmark and restored, it can present a new education opportunity for students of the new school, where it will be convenient for them to learn about the nation's history." April added.

"Something tells me he's doing it just to spite any surviving Muddlemore family members." Augie folded his arms. "It's not about solving the crowding issues at schools in Central City. It's purely about getting even with the Muddlemores."

"Of course he is" said Skip.

Boo saw something "Meow! Meow!"

"What is it, Boo?" asked Mudsy.

"Meow!" Boo pointed to what he saw in the distance.

The kids went out and looked. In the distance were some construction machinery. The type used for demolishing buildings.

"Uh oh." Mudsy said. "The mayor's coming. The professor better be quick, because in 30 minutes, this place is going to be reduced to rubble."

"We can't give up, Uncle Mudsy!" Kate said.

"She's right." Skip nodded. "We have to stop this maniac before he succeeds in destroying a national historical landmark."

"Not to mention that he sure will have people he know he could use to get you guys out of the way." April added, looking at Kate, Brittany, Boo and Mudsy as she speaks.

"So what do we do?" asked Brittany.

"Leave it up to me" said Mudsy "As long as my name is Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore, I will make sure Iverson doesn't get away with this! Come on, Boo! It's Funky Phantom time"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

The two ghosts then vanished into thin air.

"Uncle Mudsy?" asked Kate "Where he go?"

Everyone looked around, not sure where Mudsy went.

Outside, Mayor Iverson was getting ready to order his crew to destroy the house.

"Alright boys" said Iverson "The 32 hours are almost up and those brats haven't provided me with anything! So that means I can smash this place to pieces"

"Yes your honor" said the construction workers.

"And then for phase two" Iverson thought to himself "To do away with that floozy and her brat sister"

However, just as the mayor made the thought, one of the construction equipment started to go haywire.

"What in the..." The foreman asked. "What's going on with the wrecking ball?"

Just then, the knot on the wrecking ball started to untie by itself and it fell right to the ground.

"Holy cow!" One of the workers exclaimed. "What just happened?"

Just then, the bulldozer's hood opened up and the wires snapped and started sparking.

"Hey, what's happening?" Another worker exclaimed as Iverson turned and saw the construction equipment going haywire.

During this time, the kids were watching the action unfolding from the balcony above the main door.

"Oh my god" said Brittany "What's happening?"

"I think the machine's are going haywire" April replied.

"Somehow, I think that Mudsy and Boo have something to do with this." Augie folded his arms.

"What makes you say that?" asked Skip.

"Who else could turn invisible and make things float?" Augie replied.

Skip, April, Brittany and Kate turned and looked at each other as they digested what Augie just said.

"He's got a point." Kate agreed.

"Should we help him?" asked Skip.

"No" said April "We have to stay here and wait for the professor"

The others nodded as they looked on. While Mudsy and Boo may be able to use their powers to slow down Iverson and the demolition crew, time is ticking away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will the professor return in time with the governor? Or will Muddlemore Manor be reduced to rubble? Find out in our next chapter!**


	11. The War Begins

While Mudsy and Boo had been stalling the builders, the kids stayed at the mansion to think of a plan.

"Okay guys" Augie said "Skip and I will go help Mudsy stall the workers and the mayor, you girls stay here at the mansion and wait for the professor and govenor"

"Got it" said April.

"Anything for Uncle Mudsy" said Brittany.

Skip and Augie both nodded before racing off.

"So what do we do?" Augie asked his brother as they raced to join Mudsy in stalling the demolition crew.

Skip looked down at some rocks.

"I have an idea" said Skip "Why don't we throw some rocks into those tube things in the bulldozers and stuff?"

"What're are you talking about you dweeb?" asked Augie "How is that gonna help Mudsy and Boo?"

"Don't you see, doofus?" Skip said. "Those tube things are exhaust pipes. If we throw our rocks into those pipes, the machine won't be able to exhaust and that'll cause them to break down."

"Oh, now I see." Augie nodded. "In that case, why don't we get going?"

"Pick up as many rocks as you can find" said Skip.

Skip and Augie picked up as many rocks as they could find, climbed a tree and they were right in the perfect shooting angle.

"Okay bro, now we can shoot the rocks into the exhaust pipes" said Skip.

"Allow me, Skip" Augie said as he took a slingshot out of his jacket pocket "I've been sharpshooting ever since we were kids, I can handle this"

Skip nodded as he handed a rock to Augie, who aimed the rock for an exhaust pipe before firing it.

The rock sailed through the air before entering the pipe.

"Bulls eye!" Augie pumped his arm.

"Awesome, bro" said Skip "Now it's my turn!"

"Be careful, Skip." Augie replied as he handed the slingshot to Skip. "Don't misfire."

Skip looked carefully at where he was aiming and released the rock right onto the pipe. Unfortunately, the rock riccocheted right off the pipe and started ricocheting from tree to tree like a super ball until it finally landed right on Mayor Iverson and knocked him out.

"Oaaaaah." Augie hissed. "Another bulls eye, right in that slimeballs' head!"

"What'd I tell you, Augie?" Skip folded his arms.

"Not bad for a pencil necked geek" Augie playfully punched Skip's shoulder.

"Yep." Skip nodded. "That slimeball sure deserved it."

"Anyways, what now?" Augie asked.

"We have to check with the girls and see if the professor is back" said Skip.

"Perfect" said Augie "I'll call them"

He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed April's number.

"Hello?" April answered the phone.

"April, thank god" said Augie "We've finished helping Mudsy and Boo divert the mayor and his goons. Is the professor here yet?"

"I think I see him and the governor in his car" said April "Bring Skip and Muddles back here before the mayor catches you"

"Got it" Augie hung up the phone "Mudsy! Oh Mudsy!"

Mudsy appeared on the branch Augie and Skip were on "You called Augie, my boy?"

"Yes." Augie nodded. "April says that she has saw the professor and the governor in his car and that we should go join them."

"Then, let's go." Mudsy nodded as they left the hiding spot.

During this time, Iverson started to stir after the knockout.

"Ohh..." He rubbed his forehead. "What happened?"

"You got knocked out by some sort of flying rock" one of the builders told him.

"What?" Iverson barked before noticing the demolishing equipment being sabotaged. "Where did that flying rock came from?"

"That tree, sir." Another demolition crew member pointed towards the tree Augie and Skip were at a minute ago.

"Stupid squirrels!" Iverson grunted "Always throwing some dang thing"

It was then that he saw a car arriving at the site. As the car came closer, he recognized one of the men in the car as the state governor.

"Oh no" he gasped "That's govenor's car"

He ran over to the estate as fast as he could.

At that same time, Mudsy and the boys met up with the girls, who were waiting at the balcony. Mudsy and Boo were flying Augie and Skip right to where the girls were.

"Here comes the professor with the governor, guys." April said as they saw the car arriving. "And look who's running like a guy being late for school."

Augie, Skip, Mudsy and Boo looked towards where April was gesturing at.

"Ha." Augie laughed. "Look at that mayor running."

"He'd better run alright" Mudsy chuckled "He looks like he's getting on in pounds, ounces even"

The car soon pulled up, and out came the professor and the governor.

"Here I am, kids." Hyde White said as they got off the car.

"Professor, thank goodness you're here, present even" said Mudsy "Is the governor ready?"

"Yes, I am." The governor nodded. "Professor Hyde White explained everything to me, and I'll be happy to see what historical treasure we've got in the Muddlemore Manor."

"Right, sir." Augie nodded. "Follow us."

Mudsy and the kids led the professor and the governor right to where the Muddlemore mural was.

"Here it is, governor" said Mudsy "The entire Muddlemore family on this wall. It's quite a pretty picture, don't you know"

The governor took a close look at the mural before nodding.

"I agree." The governor nodded. "Well then. This mural is all I need to have this manor declared a national historical landscape."

"What?!" A voice bellowed and everyone turned and saw Mayor Iverson panting and struggling to catch his breath.

"Hello Mayor" Brittany placed her hands on her hips "Glad to see you could come"

"What's going on here?" Iverson demanded "And whatever is going on, you'd better get out of this place because this dump is going to be reduced to rubble!"

"Too bad, Mayor Iverson." The governor replied with his arms folded. "You're going to have to call off the demolition of the manor. As of this moment, Muddlemore Manor is a declared historical landmark."

"What?" Iverson exclaimed. "You can't do that, Governor Butler!"

"I just did." Butler replied. "This mural of the Muddlemore family, dated back from the colonial era, is a national historical treasure, thus qualifying the manor to be a historical landmark."

"In your face, Mayor!" Augie and Skip gloated.

"This is outrageous!" Iverson pounded his fist "You'll here from my lawyers! And by the way, that the ugliest picture I've ever seen!"

Just then Iverson started floating in midair and was being hung from the back of his pants.

"What? What's going on here?!" he demanded.

"You forgot me, the Spirit of '76, Mayor!" Mudsy replied as he appeared.

"What?" Iverson bellowed. "Let me go, right this instant!"

"As you say, your Lordship." Mudsy shrugged as he let got of Iverson, who fell to the floor as everyone chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Iverson sneered as he faced the laughing kids. "You won't be laughing when my lawyers launch a lawsuit against you!"

"Oh really?" Butler snorted "You can do that, Mayor Iverson. But I wouldn't advise that course of action, because I can then ask the state senate committee to investigate your actions. You may be able to go to your party and ask for their support to stop me in the state legislature, but don't forget that your party holds a minority of seats in both the Senate and the State Assembly, so doing so will only be a waste of your time and money, not to mention that you risk making yourself look ridiculous in the process."

"So you can't stop us" Brittany placed her hands on her hips.

Mudsy picked the mayor up by his trousers.

"And it looks like you've gotten the boot" Mudsy said as he kicked Iverson right into the pond.

Iverson then got up from the pond, looking humiliated and earning several laughs from the kids and some of the nearby construction workers just as a newspaper photographer captured the moment with his camera.

Iverson glared at our heroes as he got out of the pond.

"This ain't over Muddlemore's" Iverson said in an angry and threatening manner "I'll be back!"

"Sure you will." Skip replied evenly. "And we'll be waiting when you do."

"Not to mention that you're going to have some bad press to deal with." April added, nodding at the newspaper photographer as she spoke.

As soon as the mayor left, our heroes started cheering for themselves.

"We did it" Augie cheered "We saved Muddlemore Manor"

"And it's all thanks to Mudsy" April hugged Mudsy.

"Yeah" Brittany said as she hugged him as well "Our uncle is a hero"

"Ah shuck." Mudsy's cheeks reddened "It was nothing."

"You're also a real spirit" April said before kissing Mudsy on the cheek.

"You sure are" Brittany kissed Mudsy's other cheek.

Mudsy's cheeks turned even redder as he blushed.

The next morning, the kids gathered after Skip got the morning newspaper.

He read the paper "Muddlemore Manor declared a national historic landmark thanks to four kids and a little girl"

Mudsy read the paper as well "Some sources say that there may have been some paranormal activity involved, but none can confirm it"

"Wow" April remarked as she read another paragraph. "And look at this paragraph on the mayor."

"Looks like he's all wet" Kate giggled "Right Uncle Mudsy?"

"Indubitably, Kate" said Mudsy "But I wouldn't be celebrating too soon"

"What do you mean, Muddles?" asked April.

"If I'm not mistaken, he'll be using his political connections to try to sought a way to get even with us." Mudsy replied "We better be on our guard, posts even"

"Yeah" Augie said "And we know Iverson will do anything to do away with Brittany and Kate, so we're going to have to watch them at all costs"

"I can't lose Kate" said Brittany "She's just a baby and the only family I have left"

"Don't worry" Skip said "We'll keep an eye out for you two, and we'll make sure that Iverson doesn't get anywhere close to you girls."

"Promise?" asked Kate.

"Promise" Mudsy and the kids nodded.

"Thanks Uncle Mudsy" Kate leaped up and hugged him "I love you"

Mudsy smiled as he hugged her back "I love you too, Kate"

Later that night, as Augie and Skip went to bed, Mudsy sat on the rooftop of the house wrote an entry down in a new diary April bought for him.

He brainstormed a few ideas before started writing:

 **FUNKY PHANTOM'S LOG: STARDATE ONE**

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _So, my cat and I are now ghosts and we are stuck in the 21st century with my two last living relatives, a beautiful blonde girl, two bumbling brothers and their yellow bulldog. It's not too bad I guess, but I now have a sworn mission; to protect my new friends and my two nieces from the clutches of Mayor Iverson, who is plotting to erase the Muddlemore clan from history. Until then, I will represent my generation with pride, try to continue the Muddlemore bloodline, fight all paranormal evil and make sure everyone I care about is safe._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore, but I will now and forever be known as,_ _the Funky Phantom, Spirit of 1776"_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Muddlemore Manor has been saved, but the war has just begun. Iverson will do anything to erase the Muddlemore's from existence and now it looks like Mudsy is here to stay and protect his nieces and his new friends. But what could Mayor Iverson have in store for the girls? Whatever it is, they'll be ready.**

 **Oh and by the way, if I were to animate this Meddling Kids series, here's who I'd cast as the Funky Phantom gang:**

 *** Tom Kenny as Mudsy and Boo**

 *** Rob Paulsen as Augie**

 *** Richard Horvitz as Skip**

 *** Kath Soucie as April and Kate**

 ***Bill Fagerbakke as Elmo**

 ***Liz Georges as Brittany**

 **Stay tuned folks! For the next installment where we do the origins of the Neptune's!**


End file.
